Possibilities
by Daybreak96
Summary: What happens if Edward leaves Bella pregnant with triplets, all three bundles of joy have extraordinary powers and after 1 year and 11 months, look about twelve. Bella's life has barely just got back on track, so what happens when her dazzling ex returns!
1. Deserted

**Possibilities.**

**Set in New Moon what happens if Edward leaves Bella pregnant with triplets, all three bundles of joy have extraordinary powers and after one year and ten months, look about twelve. Bella's life has barely just got back on track and what happens when her children's father comes back to the little town of Forks.**

**This is one of my first fanfics.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Twilight books or characters, SM owns all, regretfully.**

**Deserted.**

_'Come for a walk with me,' he suggested in an unemotional voice, taking his hand._

_I didn't answer. I couldn't think of a way to protest, but I instantly knew that I wanted to. I didn't like this. This is bad, this is very bad, the voice in my head repeated again and again. But he didn't wait for an answer. He pulled me along toward the east side of the yard, where the forest encroached. I followed unwillingly, trying to think through the panic. It was what I wanted, I reminded myself. The chance to talk it all through. So why was the panic choking me? We'd gone only a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We were barely on the trail-I could still see the house. Some walk. Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable._

_"Okay, let's talk," I said. So why was the panic choking me? We'd gone only a few steps into the trees when he stopped. We were barely on the trail-I could still see the house. Some walk. Edward leaned against a tree and stared at me, his expression unreadable._

_"Okay, let's talk," I said. His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going? I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant. He stared back coldly. With a roll of nausea, I realized I'd misunderstood._

_"When you say we-," I whispered._

_"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct. I shook my head back and forth mechanically, trying to clear it. He waited without any sign of impatience. It took a few minutes before I could speak._

_"Okay," I said. "I'll come with you."_

_"You can't, Bella. Where we're going…It's not the right place for you."_

_"Where you are is the right place for me."_

_"I'm no good for you, Bella."_

_"Don't be ridiculous." I wanted to sound angry, but it just sounded like I was begging. "You're the very best part of my life."_

_"My world is not for you," he said grimly._

_"What happened with Jasper-that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!"_

_"You're right," he agreed. "It was exactly what was to be expected."_

_"You promised! In Phoenix, you promised that you would stay-"_

_"As long as that was best for you," he interrupted to correct me._

_"No! This is about my soul, isn't it?" I shouted, furious, the words exploding out of me-somehow it still sounded like a plea. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you-it's yours already!"_

_He took a deep breath and stared, unseeingly, at the ground for a long moment. His mouth twisted the tiniest bit. When he finally looked up, his eyes were different; harder-like the liquid gold had frozen solid. "Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

_He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was really saying._

_There was a pause as I repeated the words in my head a few times, sifting through them for their real intent._

_"You…don't…want me?" I tried out the words, confused by the way they sounded, placed in that order._

_"No." I stared, uncomprehending, into his eyes. He stared back without apology. His eyes were like topaz-hard and clear and very deep. I felt like I could see into them for miles and miles, yet nowhere in their bottomless depths could I see a contradiction to the word he'd spoken._

_"Well, that changes things." I was surprised by how calm and reasonable my voice sounded. It must be because I was so numb. I couldn't realize what he was telling me. It still didn't make any sense. He looked away into the trees as he spoke again._

_"Of course, I'll always love you…in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. "Because I'm…tired of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back, and the icy planes of his perfect face were not human. "I've let this go on for much too long, and I'm sorry for that."_

_"Don't." My voice was just a whisper now; awareness was beginning to seep through me, trickling like acid through my veins. "Don't do this." He just stared at me, and I could see from his eyes that my words were far too late. He already had!_

I shot up off the bed, of course, you could trust me to be the only immortal to find a way to still have nightmares.

I had spent every single night for about 700 days relieving the worst moment in my existence; the worst part was that because I was currently pregnant with my angels I had remembered the memory like all my other new born memories.

Huh, my Dad had really flipped when I told him that Edward had left me **Pregnant**. God, he was fuming, he had grabbed his gun and made it all the way into his cruiser before I finally got him to relax.

I had moved out shortly after so that no one would guess they were something more than human. To my regret I knew the best place to be pregnant with vampire babies was probably a vampire home, I barely moved into the Cullen's house when things started going wrong.

In the end I called the Denali's and I made them promise to change me no matter what, to their regret they did, Tanya seemed a little too pleased that Edward had left me, but I ignored it. After the first couple days they left saying goodbye to my lovely babies.

And for the last twenty-three months we had been perfectly happy, I had found a house a bit like the Cullen's, in the woods away from the town, it was a lot smaller, it only had two stories with an underground garage, but we were all perfectly happy. Next month would be our second birthday – mine was included because, I had to get changed during the birth – and I planned to make it perfect for them, they looked about twelve, thirteen, of course with this they decided to act like that, being mischievous every second they could, but they always not to get caught using their powers.

It was day, I could make out through some of the trees beams of light making their way through, I looked at my clock and read the time

**7:29**

Great! I had sixteen minutes to wake up the kids, get them dressed and fed before we all went into town for shopping.

I bolted up the stairs I rushed into the girls room just as Renesmee was waking up, I flicked on the lights and went over to gently shake her sister.

"Ummm. Two more minutes." Carlie complained flipping over on the bottom bunk.

"Sorry sweetie." I said as I pulled her quilt off of her. I raced out of the room to the door opposite, EJ's room; I raced in to find him already getting changed.

"Mum! Don't you knock." He shouted as I raced back out.

I full on sprinted down the stairs, gracefully turning into the kitchen; I poured their cereal and fed their dogs. They raced down all dressed and presentable five seconds later.

They all sat down and ate their breakfast with slightly disgusted looks on their faces as they swallowed it.

"Come on guys, you're saying you don't mind a bottle full of chemicals and sugar but you can't eat cornflakes." I asked grabbing my stuff from around the living room.

We left and were in the car just on time, we raced to the mall in my Aston Martin Vanquish. We got their just as their favourite store was opening.

"O.k. go do whatever you want, no stealing, fighting or using powers. You've got your phones right?" I said as they all rushed off already grabbing their credit cards out of their pockets, I ducked through the crowds and made my way over to New Look.

"Bella!? Bella, is that you?" I heard a familiar trilling voice call.

**Oh, cliff-hanger, I hope you like my story i'll be updating soon maybe even today. Please review.**


	2. Reunions

**Possibilities.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the Twilight books or characters, SM owns all, sadly.**

**I'm so glad you liked my first chapter hope you like this one to.**

**If you go onto my page I have a poll open for another story I'm writing, you don't even need to read it first, just vote please! I really need to come up with good names that people will like, for Nessie and Jacob's twins.**

**Please review!!**

**Thanks to:**

**wolfie96**

**Melissa364**

**BURNING PIXIE**

**Canon in love**

**skarpia**

**.19**

**Elena0017**

**TwilightLover1518**

**For reviewing my first chapter, and all of those who favourited it, you're all awesome thanks! Why don't you look at my other stories as well they are unrelated, but ****apparently**** just as good.**

**Reunions.**

"Bella!? Bella, is that you?" I heard a familiar trilling voice call.

_ You're imagining things, just keep walking._

"Bella, That is you." I suddenly felt a pair of semi warm arms wrap around my shoulders. I turned around in her grip and looked into her golden eyes.

_Bang!_

_ Well your chest is going to be a lot worse now._

"Bella, Oh My God! … Oh, you're not still mad at me are you? I mean he made me do all that stuff, like not say goodbye and not reply to any of your e-mails he said I should do it _for_ _you_. I read all of them, you've got to understand how much I wanted to reply, and I'm sooo sorry I about all your pain. … Wait! Your eyes, your skin, … you're a vampire aren't you?" as soon as she let go of my to hear my answer, I bolted I ran as fast as I could with people around, I made it to the disabled toilets and locked the door, I grabbed my cell and dialled my speed dial, it was all three of their phones at once, they picked up and I explained that I needed them to hurry and meet me outside next to the car and that if anyone talked to them they ignored them and kept running.

Of course they were all confused but said yes. I jumped out of the window after silently unlocking the door.

But of course the car that had to be parked next to mine, a Silver Volvo!

I was mentally screaming my lungs off; I knew if I opened my mouth people in Brazil would probably be covering their ears.

Why did **HE** have to be here, surely there were people around that would recognise him.

Uhhh.

And now my kids, our kids were leaning on the car next to his. Why did life have to be sooo unfair.

I was snapped out of my bad mood by a pair of steel hard arms rapping around me, and picking me up about a foot of the floor, by the size of this man's muscles it could only be one person.

"Emmett, put me Down. Right. Now!" well that did it. All my kids looked up and the next thing I knew his arm was on fire.

"Oww, shit." He dropped me to the floor, I jumped over to my car.

"Stop that!" I shouted at EJ. At once he blew over towards Emmett and the flames were gone.

"Was that you?" Rosalie shouted at my son, looking at Emmett's steaming arm, his entire sleeve had been singed in the flames.

"Hey." I glared at her stepping in front of him.

"Bella." I heard _my_ angel sing, his soft velvety voice rang with shock, surprise and … and happiness. I could recognise it as if it was yesterday I had last heard it.

"Bella, is that really you?" I slowly turned on my heel to face my angel, and there he was, in all his God-like glory, My Edward!

"Bella."

"Dad!" Carlie asked elated.

"Dad!" EJ shouted through gritted teeth.

"Dad?! Since When?" Emmett asked thoroughly confused.

"Mum? What is going on?" Renesmee asked, sounding quite scared.

"Mum?" Alice and Esme trilled.

"No!" Rosalie shouted.

"Everyone, just calm down." Carlisle soothed.

"Oh, it's too late for that." EJ said throwing another fireball, this time aimed at Edward's face.

"No!" I yelled, obviously stopping nothing. I slowly expanded my shield around Edward and the fire, just about moved away from his body before EJ stopped it.

"Get in the car." I shouted taking out the keys. He struggled to leave, but got in the car. I chucked him the keys knowing that he couldn't drive home. "Alice?"

"Yes!" she said elated again.

"Can you drive them home, they know the way?" I asked.

She stepped forward, but said "Bella, are they actually your kids? I mean they look, like, well a lot older!" Great now I had to explain this.

"They grow fast." I said bluntly.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Edward asked.

"No way! You are not blaming me! And since when do you get to be mad at me? I'm not the one who left, for a no good reason!" I shouted, I stepped towards the car and faced Alice. "You know what, I won't be needing the help, I'm leaving."

"No." they all shouted.

"Please Bella." Edward asked stepping towards me again. "You know we could just follow you." He said teasingly.

"Fine, then I can leave you out in the rain." I stated matter-of-factly.

"It's not raining." Jasper stated. Then it started to rain and it was pouring down.

"Carlie!" I shouted towards the car and then it stopped raining.

"O.k, what was that?" Rosalie asked draining her hair out.

"Oh, that was … nothing, that was nothing." I said backing away to my car. I yanked open the door and slid into the leather seats, but then his head was blocking me from closing the door.

"Bella, please! Just …" he started, but I cut him off.

"No! I don't have to give you anything! Now move!" I shouted at him.

"Just let me explain."

"No!" I said slamming my door and kicking the car into reverse and sped off out of the parking lot.

"O.k, what the hell was that." EJ shouted at me, finally buckling himself in.

"Nothing. I'm going to take you guys to La Push o.k., they won't go there." I decided turning around.

"Yeah but they can wait till we come back." Carlie pointed out.

"Yeah maybe we should just face them. I mean he can't be …" Renesmee started pleadingly.

"No don't say 'that bad' you know what he put me through, what he put _**us**_ through. Hell! O.k. he put us through hell!" I shouted slowing down only slightly for the speed camera.

_ "But mum, until we face them you know they are just going to be popping up everywhere, and what happens when they show up when they guys are round, I mean I'm pretty sure they won't be able to calm down **or** want to." She thought back, sadly she had a point I slowed down to 40mph and 'calmly' turned around again I pulled up in a pit stop on the side of the road and noticed that luckily we were still on the other side of the boundary line, they couldn't come close. _


	3. Opps Forgot to mention that

**Possibilities.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own any of the Twilight books or characters, SM owns all, regretfully.**

**I'm so glad you liked my first two chapters hope you like this one too.**

**If you go onto my page I have a poll open for another story I'm writing, you don't even need to read it first, just vote please! I really need to come up with good names that people will like, for Nessie and Jacob's twins.**

**Thanks for reviewing my first two chapters, and all of those who favourited it, you're all awesome thanks! Why don't you look at my other stories as well they are unrelated, but ****apparently**** just as good.**

**Special mention for: twilight. ditto****.19 ****and ****fdaleny214**** for being the first to review my last chapter, I sent them a preview of this one and will be doing the same again for this one, so please review.**

**Another Special mention for my friend Kelly.T. who has been like my only friend who will read my stories!**

**Oops. Forgot to mention that.**

Then I saw his silver Volvo and Carlisle's black Mercedes come down the road they both stopped about 50m away from us and got out.

"Bella! You're past the boundary! No!" Edward started off reasonably calm but then started snarling at the end, I slowly turned around to see Jacob and Seth – wolf form – walking through the thick foliage of the leaves and then hearing a throaty growl I only knew to well as a laugh. Then he loped out with his tongue hanging out, Seth came out just as goothy looking behind him, half a tree tangled into his longer fur.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were all growling and ready to go if Carlisle wasn't stopping them.

Then Carlie danced over to Seth's side and giggled as she pulled the branches out of his fur, he thanked her by head butting her and licking her forehead. I heard another more awkward growl come from Edward behind me. That's when Jake first saw them all standing there, I saw all his muscles bunch but was too late as he sprung into the air and landed on the boundary line, snarling like he had gone rabid. Renesmee ran over to his side and started soothing him.

"Jake look at me! He's not gonna hurt me **or** mum!" she shouted, finally making him stop snarling and rub up against her arm. He was still eyeing Edward but had definitely calmed down.

I saw a sick look come over Rosalie and Jasper's face.

"Oops, did I forget to mention that they are all together." I said bluntly, but the smug grin couldn't help itself as it spread across my face.

"What do you mean all?" Alice asked, looking at EJ motionless in the passenger seat, I had only just realised that he was still there. I walked back over to the car and pulled – literally – him out, I dragged him over to the wolves and he leaned on Seth's side.

Then as if with invitation Leah ran out of the woods towards us – wolf form again – she stopped right in time to not knock EJ over, he hugged onto her neck and she picked him off the floor a bit and put him down again.

"Hey, I told you to stop doing that." He laughed fake punching her shoulder.

"She's a … she-wolf." Emmett joked with Jasper, who was trying to hold back his laughter.

Then there was a very distinctive pair of growling as both Leah and EJ let rip, … again!

"Ssh." I soothed, until it was only Leah giving Emmett a low snarl.

"Like I said, _all_."

"And you're o.k. with those _pups_ dating your kids?" Emmett asked, thoroughly amused.

"Hey!" Carlie and Renesmee shouted.

"Wops, sorry." It was obvious by his very Emmett-ish grin that he _really_ wasn't.

"I told you we should've gone home, now they aren't going to relax, _so_ they aren't going to leave." Renesmee complained first gesturing towards the Cullen's and then the wolves.

"Fine. Let's go."

"Are we allowed to follow this time?" Alice asked, a small smile spreading across her face, showing that she already knew.

"Yep." I said walking back to the car.

"Hey!" I heard Carlie laughing; Seth was gently tugging on her jumper, pulling her away from the car. "Let go Seth!"

He faked a whimper but let go. She massaged his temples and ran back to the car. I saw Edward and Rosalie curl their lip up as they watched.

Then we were in the car driving off towards our house, it was on a turn off just before the Cullen's it practically was a **miniature** version of there house with two floors and an attic full of junk. Within about five minutes of me speeding my way home a pulled into our driveway and parked the car in the garage and got out.

"O.k guys, please just act nice, that way they might leave quickly." I knew I was just putting up an act and that I still really loved Edward, but he didn't me so, I wasn't going to put myself through pain again for someone who didn't even care about me. "I'm looking at you EJ, o.k. I now I've always said that they were awful, but they are all actually great people, I mean great vampires, but really don't be mean, _they_ don't deserve it." I said hoping they noticed my emphasis on the word 'they'.

We slowly walked round to the front where the other cars had parked up, they were slowly getting out, and we stopped just as Alice ran up to me and hugged me again.

"God, this is perfect, we live down the road, you can visit whenever you want right Esme?" she trilled.

"Oh of course, I won't pass up a chance to learn about my grandkids." She said smiling up at Carlisle, who just chuckled at the thought.

"This really is a nice place you have here." Carlisle complemented.

Why did I feel so self-conscious of how they viewed my home, or my family, they left me, not the other way around.

"Before, we get into any other _dribble_, Bella, do you forgive me?" She pleaded giving me over the top puppy-dog eyes and swishing her dress form side to side.

"Well … of course, Alice." I said hugging her again lightly. "Why don't we all go inside?" I said turning around and climbing up our two steps to the front door, I let it swing wide open and walked through.

**Edward's.P.O.V**

As soon as I got into the car the only thing that was going though my head was:

Bella still looks beautiful.

Wow, I have kids!

Wow, they look just as beautiful as Bella!

Why hasn't she killed those mutts yet?

Why was she allowed on their land?

OMG why did I leave her?!

She's never going to take me back

She smells even better now!

I never thought that was possible, I mean she's just tempting in a different kind of way.

Man, I love her.

No. it's more than that. I'm her mate!

I have to be, that's the only thing that explains this.

Unless she doesn't want me.

But I at least have to try?

Uhhhh! Why does everyone have to be worrying about me. I'm fine, no better than fine, now that I have Bella, I am **alive** again!

"Would you guys shut up!" I shouted.

"Hey, I'm not the idiot who decided to leave my girlfriend, _after_ I knock her up!" Alice shouted back from the passenger seat.

I just growled at her, but suddenly went very calm. "Jasper. Stop that. You heard what she said to me!"

"You mean I heard the _truth_!" he fought back.

I groaned, now I had to get my own family to like me again as well! Well they would have to wait, Bella and apparently my _son_ where going to have to take priority. I would take her trying to kill me if it meant she forgave me after this! I looked ahead at Carlisle's black Mercedes and saw him turn off to the left and realised that we were on our road home.

Huh, she lives close, maybe the girls could come round sometime, they didn't seem to hate me as much as they should. We stopped and pulled up next to her front lawn, she had a house a lot like ours, but quite a bit smaller. Then I saw my kids and, wow, the sunlight, it made her look like a Goddess.

A Goddess of Beauty!

**O.k. slightly corny ending, but I hope you liked it, wow 2 chapters in one day, yay!! Please review and vote on the poll open on my page. I'll try my best to get the next chapter up tomorrow, but need to now for the description of the kids should it be Bella's or Edward's POV or anyone else's e-mail me or I'll have another poll up already.**

**Plus first person to review gets a preview of next chapter!**


	4. Reality Shock

**Possibilities.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own any of the Twilight books or characters, SM owns all, regretfully.**

**I'm so glad you liked my first three chapters hope you like this one too.**

**If you go onto my page I have a poll open for another story I'm writing, you don't even need to read it first, just vote please! I really need to come up with good names that people will like, for Nessie and Jacob's twins.**

**Thanks for reviewing my first three chapters, and all of those who favourited it, you're all awesome thanks! Why don't you look at my other stories as well they are unrelated, but ****apparently**** just as good.**

**Special mention for: ****fdaleny214 ****for being the first to review my last chapter, I sent them a preview of this one and will be doing the same again for this one, so please review.**

**Another Special mention for my bestest ever friend ****brilliantsunshinewarrior**** who has been like my only friend who will read my stories, and named this Chapter!!!**

**Reality Shock.**

**Edward's.P.O.V.**

I got out after Alice and sat on the hood of the car until after Bella invited us in, when she did I walked up at the back.

Then my brunette daughter hugged me! "Welcome home, Dad." Was she trying to make me cry, I saw Emmet smile awkwardly at me and I hugged her back, I think this was Carlie, she was a spitting image of her mother, she had long black hair tied up into a loose pony tail and deep chocolate brown eyes, and somehow, I couldn't read her mind! I still couldn't read Bella's too, but my other daughter and my son were loud and clear, I could hear every 'Awwww' and 'Get off her' loud and clear but the two I most wanted where snatched away from me.

"You're Carlie right?" I asked having nothing else to say. We had made it inside the house at this point and some of us where sitting down on her sofas but some were still standing, Carlie now had her arm interlocked with mine and had hear head resting on my arm.

"Yep, Carlie Rose Cullen." She said sighing. How come Bella used my surname, maybe there was a chance for me yet.

"Actually, you are Cullen-Swan!" Bella corrected, this made a little more sense.

"Details!" she complained.

"I'm Renesmee Alice Cullen-Swan." My other daughter said, she was sitting on Bella's right hand side, she had red curly hair that fell in ringlets all the way down to her waist, she also had Bella's chocolate eyes.

"Alice!? Really?" she trilled, instantly switching places with Jasper.

"Yeah, and the Rose in my name is from 'Rosalie'." Carlie stated smiling warmly at Rose.

"Really?" Rosalie asked, honestly surprised. _'I thought she'd hate me more then ever.' _She was thinking.

I tried not to notice Bella elbow my son to get him to talk, but it worked. "I'm EJ." She elbowed him again and he continued. "Hi, I'm Edward Jacob, son of this annoying lady that _keeps poking me_!" he said. According to Carlisle he was my spitting image, he had my bronze hair and he even had it done it a messy style, he had my old green eyes and apparently the same level of patience! And he had my Name! Why would Bella give him my name? But then again she had also given him that mutt's name.

"What was your power? It seemed pretty interesting." I asked trying to strike up any conversation where we might be able to bond.

"I control the elements or fire and ice, that's why I'm human temperature. I'm the perfect combination." He boasted. This power was truly impressive, and apparently the rest of my family agreed.

"Yeah, more like the perfect combination for _annoying_." Carlie jeered, sticking her tongue out at him. This had Emmett and Jasper in hysterics.

"Don't!" I warned as I heard him decide to try and 'flame' her!

"Ha! I have Dad on my side, loser!" I nudged her, a little to tell her to stop whilst she was ahead, but couldn't stop myself giggling. Not so much at what she said to EJ, but what she said about me!

'Dad!' She had said it earlier too but I hadn't noticed how amazing it felt for her to say it, for me to be called it! And earlier when she had called Bella 'Mum' it had sounded so right, so perfect. She was born to be a Mum, I knew it. That's why these kids where so special for us, but most of all they were already perfect, because of her, I had had nothing to do with there outcome, not in the slightest!

But I had to make it up to them, to her.

"Well what's your power?" Rosalie asked thoroughly enthralled in her '_favourite'_ niece.

Carlie stood up off the sofa and walked towards Emmett – leaning against the wall – he narrowed his eyes at her, but she didn't flinch. She kept walking, all the way through him! She went all the way through the wall and then came back into the room after walking through the sofa and Jasper.

"Oh, that's not normal!" Emmett gasped clutching at his own chest. The girls where laughing at this, badly.

"So what, you can phase through stuff?" Alice asked.

"Not just stuff. Everything!" she said sitting down again.

"Cool." Jasper said, he didn't seem at all bothered that she just walked through him.

"Yep, and I can also control weather, that's why it randomly rained on you earlier." she explained, giggeling at the memory.

"Well what's your power Renesmee?" Esme asked, also reasonably calm still.

"'Well what's your power Renesmee?'" she mimicked perfectly, she had also phased perfectly into the spitting image of Esme, they were looking at each other as if mirrors.

Esme wasn't calm anymore.

"And I can also do this." She said standing up and morphing into her sister. She walked over to Emmett and walked through him as well, then came back through the door as herself.

"God! Would people stop doing that! It's not normal." He shouted.

"So when you become someone, you can get their powers too." Carlisle asked thoroughly intrigued.

"Yep. And when around a wolf I can become one, if I'm too far away I morph back to my normal form." She explained smiling my crooked smile.

"And, i can do this!" she said walking other to Jasper, she gently touched him and he gasped.

"Wow. What was that?" he asked.

"I can show you my thoughts my touch." she explained wiggeling her fingers at us. Looking at her again closely she had a lot of me in her, she had my smile, my lips and even my nose. EJ was like my spitting image, except he had Bella's heart shaped face and apparently her current view of me.

"Well I was thinking, we live down the road, so if you ever want to come round, I'd gladly take 'em off your hands for as long as you'd like." I offered, trying to be a peace keeper.

"I'll keep that in mind." Bella replied openly.

_'Well at least she didn't say 'No!'_ Emmett and Carlisle were thinking.

_'Idiot, you should have Asked not Offered!'_ Alice complained.

_'Maybe Alice and I could take them shopping without the Idiot.'_ Rosalie decided.

"How come I can't read your mind?" I asked Carlie, trying to block everything else out as much as possible.

"I'm just more like mum than the others, I mean I have her hair and I have the shield she had before she was changed. But the others don't, because they are more like you." She explained, I registered her sigh as disappointment.

"Don't worry, I don't care, in fact I think I prefer you." I joked nudging her again.

"Well, if you could just excuse me for one second." Bella said standing up and ran out of the room and up stairs.

"You guys wanna watch something." Renesmee asked.

"Oh, you guys got any home movies?" Esme asked sting down.

"Yeah, here." She said grabbing a video of a shelf. She slid it in and turned on the screen, she sat next to her brother and elbowed him as he tried to move away again.

The first thing that came on screen was a big banner across their front door that read.

'**Happy Birthday!'**

They smiled at their memory this must have been about a year ago. God, I missed their first birthday, I was an awful father! The camera went through the door and we saw the three of them standing on the bottom step, the girls were in matching dresses and EJ was in a smart shirt and tracksuit bottoms, they looked more like five then one. They all shouted 'Happy Birthday' at the camera and started laughing.

Then the camera shot to another scene on the same day they were sharing one cake and Bella was having difficulty with the lighter, it looked about as old as her truck was.

'Mum, why don't I help?' EJ offered rubbing the wicks with his fingers making each candle, one by one catching fire.

'Thanks sweetie.' She leant down and kissed his forehead.

'Mummy let me take the camera and shoot you.' Renesmee said reaching up towards the camera. The camera wobbled until it was safely in her hands and then I saw My Beauty, My Bella. After they all blew out the candles the camera changed scene again.

This time it was in a bedroom, behind Carlie was a huge king size bed with Renesmee and EJ jumping on it.

'Hey. O.k. so every night mum sings us to sleep and this time we are going to film it, but sshhh she doesn't now, so be qu-iet!' Carlie whispered into the camera she made it face the bed and then ran over to it. Then we could hear the door open and close and then Bella was sitting on the bed tucking them in. she was saying goodnight and kissed each of them on the forehead and then told them to close their eyes.

'_You are my life,_

_You are my love._

_Fly away now,_

_Fly away dove._

_You are my life,_

_You are my love._

_hmm huh hmm huh,_

_hmm huh hmm huh._

_-_

_Open your eyes,_

_See what you've done._

_You plus me,_

_We have won._

_Open your eyes,_

_See what you've done._

_hmm huh hmm huh,_

_hmm huh hmm huh._

_-_

_You are my life,_

_You are my love._

_Fly away now,_

_Fly away dove._

_You are my life,_

_You are my love._

_hmm huh hmm huh,_

_hmm huh hmm huh._

_-_

_Fall asleep now,_

_Let you head rest._

_A dove would sleep,_

_In a nest._

_Fall asleep now,_

_Let you head rest._

_hmm huh hmm huh,_

_hmm huh hmm huh._

_-_

_You are my life,_

_You are my love._

_Fly away now,_

_Fly away dove._

_You are my life,_

_You are my love._

_hmm huh hmm huh,_

_hmm huh hmm huh._

_-_

_Close your eyes now,_

_Rest for the night._

_Relax and be calm,_

_I won't bite._

_Close your eyes now,_

_Rest for the night._

_hmm huh hmm huh,_

_hmm huh hmm huh._

_-_

_You are my life,_

_You are my love._

_Fly away now,_

_Fly away dove._

_You are my life,_

_You are my love._

_hmm huh hmm huh,_

_hmm huh hmm huh.'_

_-_

_-_

She sang like an angel, it was a soft lullaby, perfect for putting them all into a deep slumber., she had never sung before, maybe she was embarrassed to around me.

_'Goodnight guys.'_ She said as she gently stood up off the bed she turned around and must have seen the red light on the camera, since she walked over to it and gently turned it off.

After a second or two of blackness it flashed back onto the screen it was the main room this time, Renesmee was on screen and Carlie seemed to be holding the camera, we could hear her talking in the background then the camera swerved around to face EJ.

_'O.k._ Little Miss Perfect _is going to boast and read something for us so here goes:' he said to the camera._

_'Just pick something up and read it.' Carlie said from behind the camera._

_Renesmee picked up a piece of paper that was on the counter and started reading and started 'Here we go:  
_

_**A New Moon.**_

_**Underneath the cloud of leaves**_

_**I lay across the ground.**_

_**My life was gone**_

_**My heart ripped out.**_

_**My soul was dead**_

_**No doubt.**_

_**My love, my life**_

_**Was gone forever.**_

_**My heart was gone**_

_**Completely severed.**_

_**I could not move on**_

_**I could not breathe.**_

_**My fingers rigged**_

_**My skin was peeled.**_

_**My chest was ripped wide open**_

_**It could not be healed.**_

_**By Bella Swan.**_

_That was really depressing!' She said afterwards._

_'Maybe because she IS!' EJ said from off the screen._

I felt a huge hole being punched through my chest at the memory of this, of how much I had hurt her, my Bella had been in pain! Because of ME!

Then the screen just went black and the video was over, just like my life now was! 

**Bella's Lullaby by Daybreak96.**

**A New Moon by Daybreak96.**

**Hope you like this chapter, it turned out to be a lot longer. Please review and vote on my poll!**


	5. So Close!

**Possibilities.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own any of the Twilight books or characters, SM owns all, regretfully.**

**I'm so glad you liked my previous chapters hope you like this one too.**

**If you go onto my page I have a poll open for another story I'm writing, you don't even need to read it first, just vote please! I really need to come up with good names that people will like, for Nessie and Jacob's twins.**

**Thanks for reviewing my previous chapters, and all of those who favourited it, you're all awesome thanks! Why don't you look at my other stories as well they are unrelated, but ****apparently**** just as good.**

**Special mention for: ****.19 ****and ****hilararoula ****for being the first to review my last chapter, I sent them a preview of this one and will be doing the same again for this one, so please review.**

**.**

**Another special mention for my best ever friend ****brilliantsunshinewarrior12**** who has been like my only friend who will read my stories, and helped with this chapter.**

**Sorry this one took a bit longer.**

**Thanks to all of you who have already voted, you're great.**

**Not to be pushy but, I realised that loads of people are reading and not reviewing, so could you please, even if you just say 'It was good.' it's what keeps me writing!!!!!**

**So Close!**

**Bella's.P.O.V.**

It had been about a week since I had first seen Edward again, I hadn't seen him much since just when Carlie or Renesmee wanted to go see them and I had to take them there. But other than that I didn't really want to waste my time on someone who didn't want me anymore.

But oh no, he had other ideas.

"Bella, I think we need to talk." He said in my doorway.

"You know you could've called." I said letting him in.

"Well, you seem to be ignoring me so I thought this would be the best way." He said walking slowly towards our kitchen, he pulled a chair out for me then took a seat himself.

"O.k. Bella, I can't do this anymore. Every time the girls come to me they keep asking why we don't get together and then I have Alice complaining to me about all the time, mentally **and** verbally! EJ doesn't even talk to me other the phone, he just hangs up. And every time I see you it gets harder to … to … to … well, to breathe!" he said leaning forward even more with each sentence.

"Bella, I le…" he started.

"No, I get it." I said cutting him off.

"You do?" he asked leaning back again.

"Yeah, you think we should be friends for the kids and that I should make EJ like you more." I explained. But what did he mean about the breathing thing, that didn't make any sense and then he was about to say something else, but it couldn't be what I thought it was, he specifically said that he didn't **love** me anymore, what changed?!

"Friends? … Yeah sure." He said sighing.

"Hey Mum. Oh." EJ said as he came into the room and saw Edward.

"EJ, come here." I said standing up. He came to my side and said glumly.

"What?"

"Why don't you get to know your father?" I said smiling at him and leaving them alone.

I took an unnecessary deep breathe as soon as I got out of the room, that was going to be one hefty talk.

What had he been about to say before …

"Hey Mum. Alice took us all shopping." Carlie explained as she burst through the door with two arms full of bags.

"I can see that." I said going over to grab the bags, I didn't realise that when Carlie said 'us all' that she had meant Leah too! But yet there was, walking through my door with a bag in each hand, she put them down to hug EJ.

"Alice, you took Leah?" I asked wearily.

"Well, it's hardly a girls outing if I leave a girl behind." She said, she truly did seem utterly gracious about the wolves.

**EJ's.P.O.V.**

**The Next Day.**

I was out with Leah, the day after mum had practically forced me to talk to my, so called, _Father_! Uuhh! I didn't even want to call him an arse, because it was being too polite, now I had to call him 'Dad'! No Way! No way in Hell!

Leah had taken me out for the day, we had gone to an archery range in town, it was awesome, we both had great eye sight so tied with getting ten every time. When people weren't around I would use a '_flaming'_ arrow and torch the bull's-eye, giving it a nice toasting. Once we finally got bored she drove me home, stopping at McDonald's to buy herself a Big Mac and me a coke.

Leah had just pulled up in front of our house, she kissed my forehead and I opened the passenger door.

"Oh, … Jacob's here." She said sniffing.

"Cool, you gonna come?" I asked grabbing my bag from the floor space.

"No, Seth's arm's still broken so I need to go give him the stuff I bought." She said putting the car back in gear. I slammed the door shut and she drove off, smiling! I loved her smile, it really suited her, and according to Seth she only ever smiled around me!

That's when I heard it, the scrapping of ground and paws and … trainers!

I ran as fast as I could around the house when I saw Emmett and Jasper double-teaming Jacob, Jasper almost had him, so I acted on instinct, to save my _brother_. I shot Emmett with one long, hard blast and froze Jasper at the same time, I might have over done it and made him freeze entirely, but at least Jake had made it into the trees. What sort's of uncle's where they if they weren't able to accept the wolves into their lives, or at least not try and kill 'em!

**Emmett's.P.O.V.**

"Yo, Jasper, look there's the wolf." I said pointing out of Bella's window to a huge russet brown wolf playing with Nessie. (**I know they are using the nickname, it's because of Jake again!)**

"Is that Jacob?" he asked, squinting slightly, for no reason, our vision was perfect, thank god!

"Yeah I guess so. Hey, why don't we go see if he wants a _real_ fight?" I answered walking towards the back door. He followed eagerly, we got out back and then Nessie got up and punched him again, he pretended to be in pain – poorly, if I may add – she laughed and ran back into the house, leaving his gaze to rest on us.

"I was just telling Jazz that we'd be up for a fight if you could take enough time out of schedule babysitting." I jeered.

He crouched down and curled his lip up to growl at me; he hadn't seemed to register Jasper yet. Jazz was standing slightly behind me looking up and down at the wolf; I forgot that Alice and him weren't here last time they were around. I stepped to my right, so the mutt could take a better look at him, I had to hand it to the pup though, he handled Jasper's 'battle scars' pretty damn well, unless he still had weak human eyes. Jazz even scared me sometimes, especially after that time I accidently walked in on him changing, in only his boxers; it was like he was made out of wax and loads of little kids decided to put their fingerprints everywhere.

Ewww!

After I just stood there staring at him for a two seconds, he lost it and tried to rip my head off. Then Alice had to come and calm _him_ down!

But somehow the pup kept a straight face whilst looking him up and down, even if Jazz was flexing every muscle in his body.

"So, we game?" I finally asked. He crouched down again and with a slight nod of his head, he launched himself towards me, I didn't get enough time to react before Jazz darted in front of me and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into a tree. He laughed we both instantly relaxed, we kept going, just him attacking, Jazz blocking and me trying to get him pinned down. He was pretty good, but we were better!

I finally got a hold on his muzzle, clamping his jaw shut, and Jazz was just about to get him on his side when, everything changed.

My whole body was on fire and when I looked over at Jasper, well, he was frozen in a block of ice! Completely unmoving, just stuck in his previous position.

The dog, however had legged it into the woods, I was jumping up and down trying to put some of the flames out when he came back through some trees yelling to someone behind me.

"Don't stop it! EJ we were just playing, you've got to Stop! Please! Look I'm fine, they didn't get a hair of me!" he was yelling.

EJ, of course that little rat of a nephew was trying to kill his own uncle's!

Slowly the fire on my body disappeared, my shirt and short's were ruined, I was left standing there in my trainers and boxers with scraps of cloth dangling form the odd place. Jasper slowly started thawing out of his irregular cube; his fingers were twitching and then the rest of the ice on his arm fell to the ground. The same thing was starting to happen on his other arm when I heard a very distressing sound.

"Edward! What the Hell! did you do!?" Bella yelled running out to the back, examining Jasper's still unmoving body.

"He'll be fine." he said through gritted teeth, apparently he wasn't happy about this.

"Wow!" Jasper yelled jumping 5 feet I the air, it looks like he had finally thawed out!

"You alright man?" I asked brushing off some of the ice pieces still stuck to his shirt.

"Are you?" he asked gesturing to my bareness.

"Oh." I said looking down again. "I'll live." I joked after removing a scrap of my shirt. "Dammit, Rose bought me this shirt. Well, I'm dead now." I said dropping the strip of black cloth.

"No. You. Are!" Bella said pointing at EJ, she grabbed his arm and dragged min into the house, him trying to pull away constantly.

I turned around to see Jasper was still shivering. I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the house as well.

Wow! He _was_ cold. How did that kid get one of _us,_ to get cold I don't now!

-

**Hope you like it sorry it took longer to do, I got busy with homework. Hope you like this chapter and remember please review and vote!!**

**I'll update soon I promise!!**


	6. Sentence

**Possibilities.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own any of the Twilight books or characters, SM owns all, regretfully.**

**Special mention for: ****EdwardCullensMyDreamMan ****and ****Elena0017 ****for being the first to review my last chapter, I sent them a preview of this one and will be doing the same again for this one, so please review.**

**Another special mention for my best ever friend ****Brilliantsunshinewarrior12**** who has been like my only friend who will read my stories, and helped with this chapter.**

**Thanks to all of you who voted, you're great.**

**Not to be pushy but, I realised that loads of people are reading and not reviewing, so could you please, even if you just say 'It was good.' it's what keeps me writing!!!!!**

**Sentence.**

**Bella's.P.O.V.**

"What were you thinking?" I shouted once he was finally sitting on the couch in the living room. "You know, I have it in my right mind to lock you up! What sort of two year old _boy_ tries to kill his uncle's? Really? Do you just hate me that much?" I shouted.

"What? No! I don't hate you, Mum! I guess I just over reacted, I saw them fighting Jacob and just jumped to conclusion, I know, I know, I shouldn't have, but it looked like they almost had him, so I acted on impulse." He explained calmly.

"Yeah, well we did almost have him, now he's going to act all cocky about it." Emmett complained. We had no clothes his size here so he'd called Alice to explain what happened and bring some clothes over.

"Yea-a-a-h-h-h!" Jasper said through chattering teeth.

"And d'you think you could help him out?" I asked calming down slightly.

"Fine." He complained. He moved over to sit next to Jasper and half-heartedly put his hand on his arm and Jasper's teeth slowly stopped chattering together completely.

Then Alice ran through the door, an outfit for Emmett slung over her left arm and she rushed straight over to Jasper's side throwing the clothes for Emmett over his head. She was stroking his arm and kissing his neck making EJ gag, that's all she needed to loose it.

"You are soo dead, you little …" she shouted turning on him.

"Alice, please. Let me." I said turning around to him. "You are soo dead. You know what? I've figured out your punishment." I told him after having the best idea ever, now both of us could be happy.

"What?" he complained.

"You have to, well let's see … you have to spend an entire week at their house, with your sisters, getting along, not misbehaving, and _no_ wolves!" I explained slowly, watching his mouth drop even more each time.

"Ha!" Emmett was laughing, with Jasper.

"I don't even want you phoning Leah, in fact I will be taking your phones away, and if you aren't packed by bedtime, I will pack for you!" I added on now pacing back and forth in our living room. "And I stress the 'getting along' part dearly, I want you to enjoy the time you spend with your father." I paused as he gagged at the word and continued "Now I will permit, iPod's, Laptops, your instruments if you want to play, you will be staying an entire week, so pack enough clothes, I will let you take some of the awful junk food we have lying around, but I'm pretty sure Edward won't be happy with it. You have the work that I set you the other day to do. If hear about _any_ fighting I will be adding on time to your sentence, and if you have to share a room there will be _no_ complaining, I don't care if you miss celebrating your birthday's, but I'm pretty sure your sister's will, so don't make them mad!" I finished as the girls peaked their heads around the corner, I assumed they had heard most of what was happening, they were probably reasonably happy with this, but EJ however was not!

"This is totally unfair, I mean …" he started but I cut him off.

"Oh, and I'll be telling Leah not to bust you out, and if I here anything about motorcycle, pranks, or escape attempts you will be _praying_, and I mean that literally, _praying_ that you were never born!" I ended finally stopping pacing as Alice's eyes glazed over.

"What is it?" I asked still slightly out of breathe from my speech.

She gasped and shot up, "Don't you even dare." She shouted at EJ grabbing onto his shirt.

"I haven't even said anything." He complained with Alice shaking him.

"Yeah, but you're about to, and I won't let you hurt Bella like that!" she shouted. Jasper embraced her in a huge hug and started stroking her hair to calm her down. It seemed more like a restraint then a hug, but I tried to ignore it as Edward opened the front door.

"Hey, sorry, I was going to wait outside, but I heard Alice." He explained standing incredibly close to me. "So, what's going on?" he asked calmly addressing the kids.

"You'll never guess, mum's sending us all to your house for a week!" Carlie squealed, jumping into yet another hug with her dad. "It's supposed to be EJ's punishment, but it's gonna be awesome." She said jumping up and down.

"That is great." He agreed earnestly. "When are you coming?" he asked.

"Tomorrow morning, if that's alright?" I asked. He replied by nodding, with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh." Alice said after a while, I hadn't even noticed her having another vision. "Sorry, by the way, but what's your favourite colour?" she asked EJ, we all laughed a bit, whilst EJ stared at her in confusion.

"Umm, Green, I guess," he finally answered wearily. "Why?"

"Me and Esme are going to need to know, to decorate your rooms." She answered casually.

"Oh, my favourite is Purple" Carlie told her, quickly.

"Mine's, red." Renesmee added.

All the guys – minus EJ – where rolling over the floor laughing at this, trust Alice to be planning there rooms already.

"Well, better get home, if you're coming tomorrow." She said flittering towards the door, Jasper being pulled behind her.

"Do you have somewhere I can get changed?" Emmett asked finally standing up.

"Umm, the bathroom's at the end of the hall upstairs." I said before he raced up there.

**Carlie's.P.O.V.**

As soon as they had left, me and Nessie raced upstairs and were packing. I packed all my clothes and then used a second duffel bag for my techno. stuff; my laptop, amp's that stuff. We were all in a band, pretty lame really, but it made boring days pass by in a flash. I was lead guitarist, and backup singer, Nessie was bass player and lead singer, EJ was drummer/DJ-er. We just had fun, mum always loved it when we played, we were the only source of music left in her life, she still hated listening to music, it put her in too much pain. One morning she walked into our room and I had Debussy playing and she all but passed out, she completely shut down, and fell to the floor in a ball.

Last year I asked if I could learn piano and at first she got really mad, but then she let me learn, I couldn't do as well as dad, considering I had no teacher, but mum still loved it when I played, I tried to not notice when I made her cry. I hadn't played in a while, now I mainly played in the band or I was doing my dancing, I liked street dancing, it gave me something to do that Nessie and EJ couldn't and it gave me time to just let out all my excess energy and have fun, I wanted to compete, but mum wouldn't let me, plus no-one really wanted to compete against a girl who looked about twelve, next year maybe?!

I dressed a bit Indie / Punk, but it was who I was, I guess that was part of me I got from both of my parents. I liked that sort of music too, Linkin Park, Muse, 30 seconds to Mars, Green Day, but also stuff like Leona Lewis and Lenka, even some R&B like, N-Dubz and Flo Rida, then I also like the classics, Debussy, Mozart. I guess I was just weird, but I liked all music really.

I ran down the stairs dropped my bags next to the door and ran to the conservatory, I put my guitar in it's hard case and zipped it up, my guitar was sparkly purple on the threts and at the very bottom there were red flames and around them was given the effect that they were melting the guitar, and with it was the effect that it was melting the paint of my initials, because in black across the base it read: 'C.R.C.S'.

Nessie's base guitar was a glossy smooth red with a black 'S' on the front and a black 'C' on the back, and along the threts was spelled her name: 'RENESMEE'.

EJ's Drum kit was pretty simple, a glossy blue with flames at the bottom of each piece, he even had matching sticks, they were black with flames going up them.

I couldn't wait for this week with dad; it was going to be awesome!

* * *

**7:18**

I shot out of bed, dad was going to pick us up in 12 minutes, god knows why mum asked us to be picked up so early, probably part of EJ's _punishment_. I didn't care though, I was ready, I just had to eat breakfast and leave.

I ran downstairs, already changed with Nessie right behind me, I was shocked as I dashed into the kitchen to find EJ already there eating, either mum had made sure he was up on time, or he had decided to try and appease her to get time off his sentence. Once again, I didn't care, in fact I was hoping we could stay longer, I loved spending time with them, they were all awesome, and I had a _lot_ more fun!

**7:30**

They were right on time, we heard them beep as they pulled up on the front lawn, I flew to the door and swung it open I grabbed my bags in a flash, and raced out side and jumped into another hug with him. He embraced me, but something was different, he was more hesitant this time. I let go and turned around to see EJ making a gagging sign. I stuck my tongue out at him and felt dad taking my bags from my hands. I let go as he placed them one by one into the trunk of his car.

"You play the guitar?" he said as he carefully placed it on top. I wasn't quite sure if it was a question or a statement.

"Yeah, and Nessie plays bass." I told him already getting excited.

"Really?" he asked her taking her smaller bag and putting it next to mine.

"Yeah, and we both sing. And EJ drums." She said as she put her bigger bags in Granddad's Mercedes.

"Oh yeah. You bring it with you?" Emmett asked, obviously just trying to get other their little mistake yesterday.

"Yeah, I fit the whole kit in my bag." He answered sarcastically, signalling his two small bags in hand.

"Hey!" mum yelled at him from the doorway, Jasper and Emmett were giggling at his guilty I've-been-caught face.

"No, but I brought my decks." He changed, placing the bags gently in Emmett's Jeep. That sure was going to be an interesting ride, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and EJ all sitting in his car. I was giggling just thinking about it.

"O.k. so I'll pick you guys up in a week, don't get in trouble, don't be mean and try and do some work. Call me if you need to and remember, _no_ wolves!" mum explained again coming over to kiss us all on the forehead, and hugged Alice. "See ya." She said before walking over slowly back to the door. I got in the back of dad's Volvo, with Rosalie in the front. Nessie was in Granddad's Mercedes with Grandma in the passenger seat, whilst EJ was in the passenger seat of Uncle Emmett's Jeep with Alice and Jasper cuddling in the back. He would probably be gagging the whole way there, at least it was only a ten minute drive, probably even less with the way these guys drove.

This was going to be _awesome_!!

* * *

**Okay sorry this one took a bit longer, but **_**it **__**is**_** and my internet here is awful.**

**I'm at my Grandparents house, using my dad's laptop.**

**Shhh, I'm supposed to be working!**

**LOL.**

**Please review!!**

**-**

**Plus thanks to all of those who voted on my poll, I'm going to use Faith for the girl,**

**but I'm not sure between Leo or Alex for the boy?!**


	7. Just A Little Fun

**Possibilities.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own any of the Twilight books or characters, SM owns all, regretfully.**

**Another special mention for my best ever friend ****'Brilliantsunshinewarrior12',**** who has been my only friend who will read my stories.**

**Thanks to all of you who voted, you're great.**

**Not to be pushy but, I realised that loads of people are reading and not reviewing, so could you please, even if you just say 'It was good.' it's what keeps me writing!!!!!**

**Just, A Little Fun.**

**EJ's.P.O.V.**

There I was, up on the third floor, it was just past midnight, most of them were doing stuff in their rooms, but _Dad_ and Emmett had gone hunting, they'd be back in the morning. I made it through his door and raced straight over to his on suite bathroom, I grabbed his hair gel and emptied the contents down the sink, I cleaned out the tub and poured in my very own, special, _pink_ hair dye.

This was going to be awesome!

I'd gotten it all in I replaced the bottle on the shelf and raced back to my room.

Tomorrow morning, he'd be in for a shook, man, was this gonna be one for a photo album!

**Carlie's.P.O.V**

Grandma had made us all pancakes with maple syrup! EJ was looking incredibly happy, maybe even a little smug. Probably just liked the food, Grandma really was a good cook, considering! She had shaped mine into a Smiley face

Then Dad walked down stairs ever so calmly, he all but puked over the smell of the food, which Grandma seemed to be handling quite well.

"Oh, EJ." He started eyeing the pancakes on his plate, before looking up to his shocked face with a big grin on his. "Next time you try and prank me, you might want to stop thinking about it." He stated matter-of-factly.

"You what!" Nessie yelled at him.

"Nessie, its o.k., just relax." He stated calmly, turning his gaze back to EJ. "Anyway, you should thank me, I'm not going to tell your mother." He explained, before walking other to the couch, to sit next to a bored looking Emmett.

"Why would you do something like that? I mean, we now you hate Dad, but really? What if Mum found out that on your first day here you pranked Dad?! Would you have even cared?" I whisper-hissed at him, across the table. He just shrugged his shoulders and stuffed another piece of pancake in his fat gob!

Then someone knocked at the door.

"Oh, I've got it." Emmett shouted, blurring over to the door. "Hey, Bells." He answered. It was Mum, what was she doing here?

"Hey … M. I just thought that maybe EJ might want his drum kit." She explained. Emmett rushed past her to inspect EJ's drums.

"Seriously Mum? That's awesome thanks!" he said hugging her.

"Alice cleared out the room at the end of the garage, you can put them in their if you want. ... She may have also soundproofed it." Dad offered coming over to stand next to Mum. God! They looked so perfect together, why couldn't they just make up and get back together already, I hate not being able to have my parents both in the same room as each other _without_ an awkward silence, I would prefer them making out in front of us to this!

"Sweet. Carlie, lets go get our stuff to put down there." Nessie called rushing over to the huge staircase. I ran up after her, this was gonna be awesome, we'd have our own place to practise.

**(Later in the day.)**

"Okay, you guys ready?" EJ asked us at his drums, he'd finally adjusted them all into exactly the right place and were he wanted them. we were going to play the song where he got to sing because, it really had to be sung by a guy.

"Yeah, whenever you're ready." Nessie and I said in unison, plugging in our amps. He started his beat and I started my rhythm, Nessie soon joined in on the bass.

'_Music'_  
Turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet  
can't feel the ground _'can't feel the ground'  
_Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song they disappear  
And nothing in the world  
can bring me down _'can bring me down'_  
_-_  
Hand-clapping, Hip-shaking, Heart-breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel, when you're right at home  
Yeah!  
_-_  
Music's in my soul  
I can hear it, everyday and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
Whoo!_ 'Music'_

_-_

Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want  
Is here with me _'is here with me'_  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me  
is following my dreams, yeah!

-

Hand-clapping, Earth-shaking, Heart-breaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel, when your on a roll  
Yeah!

-

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it, everyday and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
I just wanna play my music

-

I can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sound of all my hero's  
singin' all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along

-

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it, everyday and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music

-

Music's in my soul  
I can hear it, everyday and every night  
It's the one thing on my mind

-

Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
All night long

-

Yeah!

.

"Oh, yeah." He said spinning his sticks around in his hand.

"O.k. that was fine, but know can we get to the really good stuff." Nessie said taking back the mic back.

"Hey!" he complained, kind of gayly.

"Which one you doing?" I asked.

"Uummm. Oh, The Mixed Tape." She said.

"Okay, let's go." I said starting my guitar, I got the first eight seconds to my self.

This is morning  
That's when I spend the most time  
Thinking 'bout what I've given up  
This is a warning  
When you start the day just to close the curtains  
You're thinking 'bout what I've given up

Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I'm writing you a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?  
As I rearrange the songs again  
This mix could burn a hole in anyone  
But it was you I was thinking of

I read your letter  
The one you left when you broke into my house  
Retracing every step you made  
And you said you meant it  
And there's a piece of me in every single  
Second of every single day  
But if it's true then tell me how it got this way

Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I'm writing you a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?  
As I rearrange the songs again  
This mix could burn a hole in anyone  
But it was you I was thinking of

And I can't get to you  
I can't get to you  
I can't get to you (you, you)

Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I conduct a symphony of sound  
Where are you now?  
As I'm cutting through you track by track  
I swear to God this mix could sink the sun  
But it was you I was thinking of

And where are you now?  
And where are you now?

And this is my mixed tape for her  
It's like I wrote every note  
With my own fingers.

"Wow. Okay, now it's my choice." I said, thinking through any other amazing songs we could play. "Suddenly I See?" it was a little more of a question then I wanted it to be, but they both nodded and started.

Her face is a map of the world  
is a map of the world  
You can see she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
The people who surround her feel the benefit of it  
It makes you calm  
She holds you captivated in her palm

Suddenly I see  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
Why the hell it means so much to me

Suddenly I see  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
Why the hell it means so much to me

I feel like walking the world  
Like walking the world  
You can hear she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white  
Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember  
What you heard  
She likes to leave you hanging on a word

Suddenly I see  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
Why the hell it means so much to me

Suddenly I see  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
Why the hell it means so much to me

And she's taller than most  
And she's looking at me  
I can see her eyes looking from a page of a magazine  
Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower  
A big strong tower (yeah)

She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see (yeah yeah)

She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see (yeah yeah)

She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see (yeah yeah)

She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see (yeah yeah)

She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see (yeah yeah)

Suddenly I see  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
Why the hell it means so much to me

Suddenly I see  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see  
Why the hell it means so much to me

Suddenly I see  
Why the hell it means so much to me

Suddenly I see  
Why the hell it means so much to me

"You guys are awesome." Dad said, we all spun around vampire speed, to see him and Uncle Emmett standing in the doorway, how long had they been there?

"How long have you been there?" Renesmee asked for me.

"About the beginning of that song." Emmett answered grinning.

"Really, you guys are really good." Dad finished.

"Thanks." I said, before EJ just spun around in an attempt to ignore them.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, it took a bit longer, soz. Just trying to update as soon as possible, it was a bit longer though.**

**Play my Music - JONAS**

**The Mixed Tape - Jack's Mannequin**

**Suddenly I See - KT Tunstall**

**Review.**

**( **

**)**

**( **

**)**

**\/**


	8. A LOT Of Fun

**Possibilities.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own any of the Twilight books or characters, SM owns all, regretfully.**

**Another special mention for my best ever friend ****'Brilliantsunshinewarrior12',**** who has been my only friend who will read my stories.**

**Thanks to all of you who voted, you're great.**

**Not to be pushy but, I realised that loads of people are reading and not reviewing, so could you please, even if you just say 'It was good.' it's what keeps me writing!!!!!**

**A LOT of Fun.**

**Carlie's.P.O.V.**

"Okay, this is gonna be awesome." Nessie was whispering, almost falling of the chair I was holding for her.

"Yeah, sure will get him back for, trying to get Dad. And you made sure the vase wasn't special, right?" I asked quickly, passing her the huge, glass blue and green vase she had found for our special purpose.

"Yeah, Jasper was about to throw it out." She said trying to balance the vase on top of EJ's bedroom door, it was about 3 in the morning so the pro's where that he was fast asleep, but the con's where anyone could catch us and we were half asleep still.

"You're, watching out right?" she asked, almost dropping the vase again.

"Yeah, just hurry up, how hard can it be." I moaned, yawning again. "Com'on, if we are fast asleep when it happens, that means we won't get to see his face, so hurry, up!" I complained again.

"Yes!" she whisper, shouted, hissed. "I got it, now lets get out of here." She said silently jumping down form the chair.

**-**

"Ohhhhh!" EJ was screaming, I raced up both flights of stairs with Nessie and Esme right behind me.

And their it was a sight, that almost made me cry with pleasure, I guess Nessie couldn't be bothered to empty out the vase before she put it up their because, now EJ was not only covered multicoloured glass, but was also soaked with muddy water, I couldn't help myself, and neither could Nessie, we both curled over on the floor laughing our arses off.

Dad was just standing next to us trying not to laugh as well, Esme was tutting us and shaking her head back and forth, Emmett and Jasper had come up as well and were also trying, but failing not to laugh.

"Go ahead, laugh! I'll get you back for this." He threatened pointing at me and then Renesmee.

**Later in the day.**

"Come on, this will be even better than the vase, but I need you to do it." I complained to Nessie, I had come up with an even better prank to pull on EJ, but it involved her and she thought this:

"We already got him once, that's good enough, I mean this was to get him back for Dad, not personal, remember. Anyway we do this he'll definitely try and kill us."

"This probably won't even hurt him, just confuse him, it'll be great, pl-ease!" I pleaded.

"Fine, but then it's over!" she finally caved. "Have you got his phone?" she asked holding out her hand.

"Yeah, here." Is aid handing her, EJ's mobile. "O.k. morph into him." I told her, she silently changed into him, and started running through his contacts till she found the right one, she pressed the green button and held it to her ear.

"Hey, Leah … Yeah, I've missed you too, I was wondering, could you bust me out. This place is killing me; maybe if you brought your motorbike to the front, I could jump off from the roof and make a run for it. … There's no reason really, _Uncle_ _Emmett's_ just been bullying me a bit, about what happened the over day. … No he hasn't hurt me _too_ much … Leah, calm down, I'm still alive, right … Leah! Leah!" she ended, Leah must have hung up, now for the next part of the plan.

"O.k., come on then." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her back downstairs.

"Hey, EJ." I called from the bottom of the stairs; he was sitting on the couch next to Emmett. "So, Emmett, how does it feel, being able to be beaten by a two year old." I jeered.

"What!" he all but yelled, shooting straight up. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, just that, technically, EJ beat you in that fight." I finished, matter-of-factly. Now it was time for EJ's participation in the matter.

"Yeah, easily. … I mean if you want a rematch that's up to you, but I might put on some older clothes this time." He jeered cracking his knuckles and standing up from the couch.

It was good Esme and Carlisle had gone out, they would never allow this, and they'd calm the whole thing down too easily.

"So, you want a rematch, tough guy?" EJ jeered again.

"Oh, it's on, little boy." He replied, heading for the back door. I quickly followed, this was going to be awesome!

"EJ, why don't you give him a fair fight this time though." Nessie suggested perfectly, from next to me.

"Like what?" he asked, seeming honestly confused.

"Well, how about you can't use your powers for the fist five seconds." I suggested, perfectly if I may add. I had to admit, I could be quite cunning if I wanted to!

"Deal! I don't need them, to beat you." He added, jeering at Emmett, who was now circling him.

Long story short, by the time Leah arrived, Emmett had pinned EJ down for about the third time, but as soon as Emmett gently punched his arm, Leah saw and raced over and changed right next to EJ, dangerously close really, but closer to Emmett, who was slowly backing away, palms flat towards her, trying to explain that they were just mucking around. But he couldn't even be heard over the immense, growls rippling from her chest.

Now Dad and Uncle Jasper, ran out of the house to back him up. As Leah was off put by the extra guys she would have to fight off, EJ raced around to be in front of her to calm her down and explain what was happening.

**-**

"Why, did you even come here, you knew, Bella told you, that you weren't allowed." Dad shouted at her.

"He called me, and told me to come and get him, because that _Idiot_" she pointed at Emmett, who was now quite bored again, watching the Chiefs game. "had been bullying him, which by the looks, of that so called 'fun' they were having, was true!" she shouted back at him, right in his face.

"Sis, just calm down, there's probably a reasonable explanation for all of this." Seth soothed her, from my side, it was great that now he had a reason to be here, but also it was awful, because I couldn't lie to Seth, I didn't want to any way.

"Yeah, and I didn't call you, Mum said I couldn't even do that, and I'd rather not spend even more time here, so, I'm not breaking any of her rule's. in fact I've already finished all the homework she gave us for no reason." EJ explained.

"But you did call me." She complained, now turning to him. "And I can prove it, give me your phone." Oh, crap!!

"Here." He said handing her his phone from his pocket. I looked over at Nessie who was having to be careful not to think of anything in particular, because Dad would hear it, she was just staring right at Jacob; who had also come for Leah; but nodded slightly in my direction. She must have slipped his phone back to him before the fight.

"O.k., look. Last person you phoned was me, about twenty minutes ago. See." She finally said handing him back his phone.

"But this doesn't make any sense, I didn't call you, and twenty minutes ago I was down here, watching t.v. with Emmett." EJ finally said sitting down again.

There was a brief silence until:

"Well that was a slip up." Dad said, to no one in particular. "Really, you should get some tips from Alice, she can do that without a single bit of trouble now, … but don't worry, we won't punish you." Was he talking to me and Nessie, he had to be, she must have thought about what happened for a second. "But your Mum might be a different story, this one was a little more elaborate, than the last one." He ended, still just looking at the carpet.

Renesmee had now stopped looking at Jacob and was giving me a shy smile, yep, she had definitely slipped up! And Dad was right, Mum was going to kill us, no, she was going to kill me!

"What, the he-ll are you talking about." Emmett finally complained only just looking away from the t.v.

"Nothing, this whole thing doesn't matter. And you three" he pointed at the wolves all in turn "better leave." He finished in a monotone.

"Well, first, I was wondering if we could have a word?" Jacob asked stepping forward, blocking Edward's way back upstairs.

"I'd really rather not, hurt you, Jacob." He said, not looking at him, but pushing right past him.

"O.k. guys, lets go home. Bye Nessie." He said kissing her on her forehead.

Seth gave me a huge bear hug good bye and I kissed his cheek, before he got up to leave, he shook Emmett's hand, as a sign of 'no hard feelings, man'. Leah just ignored everyone, kissed EJ's nose and walked straight out the door.

**Okay, bit of a random chapter, but the next few are gonna be awesome!!**

**Remember just hit the lovely button down there to C or R!**

**^ - Upside down!**


	9. Ouch! That's gotta hurt!

**Possibilities.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own any of the Twilight books or characters, SM owns all, regretfully.**

**Another special mention for my best friend ****'Brilliantsunshinewarrior12',**** who has been my only friend who will read my stories.**

**Thanks to all of you who voted, you're great. I know have another poll up for their middle names.**

**Here comes a moment we've all been waiting for.**

**Ouch! That's gotta hurt!**

**2 days later.**

**Edward's.P.O.V.**

After Renesmee slipped up and the wolves had left I called Bella, almost too overjoyed when I heard her bell like voice through the receiver, I had explained what had happened and she had run over here within about ten seconds. Although when she got here she all but gave the girls a slap on the wrist before she hugged them goodbye again, but they new not to do the same sort of thing again. And they were doing it for me, funnily enough. Even though that had caused some good jokes from Emmett, I like the idea that they were trying to protect me, although the fact that half a year ago I had been lucky enough to rip Victoria's head off personally, begs to differ that I need protection. It had been that act that caused me to come back to my family, because at least my protective side wouldn't always be following Bella around, even if the rest of me was. And so be rejoining my family six months later I had been rejoined with my Bella, my love, my life! After all she was the meaning for my life wasn't she; if she wasn't here I would have gone to the Volturi long ago and asked for the simple deed of them taking my life.

Yesterday all the guys, except EJ, and I had gone shopping, we needed groceries for the kids and Rosalie had given Emmett a list of parts and tools she needed. But when we got their Emmett opened his door and was attacked by the smell of his singer walking past him. Jasper and I realised quickly through his thoughts or how he was feeling and grabbed his arms and pulled him back into the car, their were too many people around for even the smallest of slip ups, and we weren't supposed to get noticed any way. As soon as Carlisle had closed his door he had opened it again, quickly climbed in and sped off, Jasper had to lean forward to wind up the front window, because I had had it open, for the breeze. As soon as we were out of the car park, Emmett was seeing sense again and was apologizing for ripping Jasper's shirt. He was just laughing uneasily, then he tried to complement me on my efforts three years ago, when I had _'held my own' _around Bella for so long. Then Jasper and I were just trying to make jokes about how that if it were a girl again Rosalie would probably have killed her. She kept thinking that if Bella was my singer and she was also my mate that their was a more direct relationship between them, we had only been able to calm her down with the fact that the last two times they had been elderly ladies.

By the time we had gotten home Carlisle had decided that everyone except me and the kids would leave for a long hunting trip, so this morning the all left me here, alone with my kids, for some 'quality time' as Emmett put it. I had to admit his laid back attitude was definitely a plus in this situation.

I had only just woken them all up, I was downstairs pouring what was rest of the cereal into their bowls, when I had an idea, this would be a perfect chance to have Bella round, and we could be on our own for a little while. I left their full bowls on the table and went to the phone, I called her home number and she picked up on the third ring.

"Hello Bella, it's me. … No, nothing's wrong, I just wanted to now if we could talk for a while, maybe you could come over." I asked.

"Well I could be over in half an hour, I was just in the middle of something." She replied, at least she wasn't mad, she almost seemed a little happy.

"Yeah, sure, sorry I interrupted. Bye." I finished before she hung up.

**Half an hour later.**

"So, what were you doing before, when I called, you sounded quite happy?" I asked, stupidly checking if it was me who did that to her.

"Oh, you know Sam Uley, the wolf?" she asked, sadly I did now Uley, only too well. "Well he's finally stopped being a wolf, so now Jacob's the Alpha of the whole pack, but it's happened because, Emily's had her baby, yeah, but the part that got me soo happy was that for some crazy reason he asked if he could call her Isabella. Something about us both being suited for this world!" she explained, she really was excited about this, she was practically jumping up and down on my bed; oh yeah, she was in here, because the girls decided to muck around downstairs and were being quite loud on the DJ and Guitar Hero, I had suggested to move into my room and she didn't shoot me down, so their was another plus.

"So what are your powers now, I mean I now all the kids, but you never told us?" I asked just hoping to hear her voice again.

"It's basically what I had before, except now I can sort expand it, so other people can be put under my shield, and I have another personal shield around myself aswell as a physical shield that I can put around people, I can even use it to, like levitate myself up." She explained slowly.

"That's cool. So could you say, put out one of EJ's fires?" I asked.

"No, because the physical shield only works around people, not objects, although he never has." She quickly added probably knowing that if so I would get really, _really_ mad.

"Um, you said you wanted to talk to me about something?" she said wearily, obviously having some idea where this was going.

"Yeah, I need you to now something." Then there was a _huge_ awkward pause that I had no idea how to fill. "I never stopped." I said plainly, looking down at my hands, thoroughly stuck for words.

"Stopped what?" she finally asked.

"Loving you, I never stopped, and if you think that for one second, that I didn't that I even could stop, you have never been so wrong. I love you Bella, and I'm so sorry I hurt you, and I'm so sorry I had to lie, but it was the only way, I thought I was protecting you, that I was helping you, I thought that after a while you would be able to let go, to forget about me, about us. If I had any idea what I was actually doing, I know that I would never turn my back on our children, and if I knew how much I really loved you, then it wouldn't have mattered if I had to walk through hell itself to be back with you, because you are my life Bella, you are the only reason that I'm still alive, if it weren't for you, and know, our _kids_, then, I would have gone to the Volturi, I would have taken my own life, because it's all pointless if I can't, see your face in the morning, feel the electricity that passes through us at each touch," I gently stroked the back of her hand, I knew that if it weren't for these awful bodies she would be completely in tears by now, completely broken down, or at least I new I would be. "be able to kiss your perfect lips, and hold you in my arms forever." I now moved my hand so it was cupping her cheek; I pulled her head up so she was looking into my eyes. I leaned in slowly our lips about a cm apart. "Life itself is _pointless_ without you, Bella. I _love_ you, I've always loved you and I _always_ will." I finished.

I gently turned my head to close the gap between us, our lips met for unbelievable second before she pulled back, both her hands where on either side of my face, I had one hand knotted into her hair the other was on the small of her back pulling her body towards mine. She was shaking her head vigorously before she blew out, her amazing breathe washing over my face, we were still only about an inch apart. We hadn't moved in about five seconds, but then she blew out again, this time taking in a short sharp breathe before she leaned back towards me, our lips met again, this time I didn't hold back, I kissed her back with all the force that I could, accidently pushing her back so that her she was lying down, and I was leaning on top of her, I was still attached to her lips though, I would cherish this moment for as long as possible. God knows when she will realise that she was too good for me and leave me heartbroken again. Our lips where moving in unusual knew ways, her icy tongue glided across my bottom lip and I moaned into her mouth as I kissed her again, slowly letting my tongue copy her motion, she suddenly froze, everything stopped. My moment of pure bliss was apparently over. She was pushing me off of her with all her force; I quickly sat up, not wanting to annoy her. My hair was a complete mess from where she had run her hands through it. She quickly sat up, then she was standing up and quickly walking towards my door, rubbing her mouth and shaking her head to herself, I had to do something, even if it was just an apology.

"I'm sorry; I shouldn't have just done that. Can you at least forgive me for that?" I asked shyly. She stopped at the door, before opening it.

"For that, yes!" she said bluntly before swinging it open.

"Bella … can you just tell me, is there even a one in a million chance that you could ever find it in your beautiful, amazing heart, to take me back?" I asked, obviously pleading.

"No, I don't think there is." She finally replied. She left silently closing the door behind her, I then heard movement behind me, but I didn't care, my life was expendable right now!

"I know a way." Said an empty voice behind me.

**Dum. Dum. Duuuuummmmm!**

**Who could it be? Will the plan work? Will Edward be able to win Bella over?**

**All will be revealed!!**

**Remember, REVIEW!**


	10. A Man with a Plan

**Possibilities.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own any of the Twilight books or characters, SM owns all, regretfully.**

**Another special mention for my best friend ****'Brilliantsunshinewarrior12',**** who has been my only friend who will read my stories.**

**Thanks to all of you who voted, you're great. I know have another poll up for their middle names.**

**Here comes a moment we've all been waiting for.**

**Wow! Double digits! Score!**

**A Man with a Plan.**

**.**

**Edward's.P.O.V.**

_Previously:_

_"Bella … can you just tell me, is there even a one in a million chance that you could ever find it in your beautiful, amazing heart, to take me back?" I asked, obviously pleading._

_"No, I don't think there is." She finally replied. She left silently closing the door behind her, I then heard movement behind me, but I didn't care, my life was expendable right now!_

_"I know a way." Said an empty voice behind me._

Currently:

I turned around, not registering everything I saw as I did so; the dust in the air, the faint rainbow on my wall from the light through the trees, the stacks of CD's and journals stacked up against my bed. I turned around to see my son standing next to my bed, looking very guilty.

"How long have you been here?" I asked, not really caring at all.

"The whole time … I was hiding in the closet." He said guiltily pointing to the closet behind him, he must have been really uncomfortable, why would he do this, and what did he mean about what he had said before.

"Why?" was all I could manage.

"I was … it doesn't matter what matters are the answers you're about to give me." He said after a while, moving to stand opposite me. "You know that I don't like what you did to Mum, that's obvious, but you don't know why."

I was about to protest, but he cut me off.

"You probably would have killed yourself, if you could have seen how she was, and that was when I can remember, she was probably twice as worse before then. It wasn't that she was moping, or crying or sulking … she was just dead, a shell, _nothing_! Until Jake started hanging out with her, because of Nessie, the first day she took us all to his place, Seth and Leah were there so she had even more of a reason to visit often, he fixed her; he put her back together after you shattered her into a million pieces.

She's barely back to normal _now_, so _don't_ mess her up!" he said, he sat down next to me now, taking in a few deep breathes.

"Now, all that stuff you just said is that all true, completely?" he finally asked me.

"Of course it is." I answered.

"And you promise never to hurt her again, not even … accidently pulling out her hair?"

"Yes!" I answered straight away.

"And you promise that you'll always love her, forever, and that if you don't it won't mean diddlely _squat_; you'll never leave her again?"

"Of course, I'll always love her, I always have." I answered. He took another deep breathe and just started smiling at me then. "What?"

"In that case, I have a way you can get her back."

"Why would you help me?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

"Well you are my Dad right. Plus, she's done so much for us, she deserves for me to do something for her, so I'll do something for her heart. Because there is no way I went through that gag worthy make out session for nothing!" he ended smiling smugly. "And … she came; she was in your room, on your bed. That's got to mean something, right. And you can't say that her kissing you was an accident, because if so, that was one long and disgusting accident." He ended standing up and walking to my door. "So, you wanna her back or not?" he joked opening the door and smiling at me, his first honest smile, which I saw anyway.

-

We were downstairs and I had just got the girls off of their game, and now EJ was explaining that he had a plan to get Bella and I back together.

"Okay, so my plan is:

-

-

-

-

-

"Okay?" he asked at the end of explaining it for the second time. "Any questions?"

"So, I've got to make the call?" Carlie verified.

"Yep, just don't mention Dad." He answered; it was the first time he had called me that earnestly. "And Dad, you haven't got any problems with this have you?" he asked me.

"No way, this is awesome. And it should definitely work, good plan." I complemented.

"Thanks." He replied standing up. "Okay, so let's do this."

"Yeah, I'll be in charge of clothing." Renesmee opted standing up and swiftly gliding up the stairs.

-

-

**Bella's.P.O.V.**

Uhhh! Why had I kissed him? Why had I been that stupid? And know I am going to be thinking about how amazing it was for what? The next twenty years! I can't believe for that split second I had believed everything he had said was true, it was obviously just him trying to do the right thing, for the kids, true we shouldn't be apart, family wise, but I deserved someone who actually wanted me, for me!

'Bring, bring. Bring, bring.'

"Hello." I answered.

"Hey, Mum. No questions okay. At 7 o'clock come over here for dinner, and dress up! Okay, see you then bye." Carlie quickly explained before instantly hanging up.

"Okay." I said to myself, what the hell was that about!? This couldn't be about Edward; I mean EJ was there so how could it. And how 'UP!' did she mean.

I'll just go along with it and if anything else gets odd, then I'll just bail. Okay that was my plan, okay. God, even my thoughts were weary about this idea, but I'll go with the plan.

'Ding dong!'

Now what. I quickly rushed to the door and opened it, there was a delivery boy standing there in a blue baseball cap.

"Hello, are you Miss. Swan?" asked the teenage boy in blue overalls, he was looking very confused, but then I probably looked worse.

"Yeah, that's me. Why?" I asked pretending to be out of breath.

"I have this package for you." He said, his eyes practically fell out of his sockets as he saw me before he recovered himself and handed me the huge white box he had next to him, it was almost half his size, with a huge French logo printed on the top, this could only be Alice. Uhhh! She must have known about whatever was happening tonight. I hated her giving me clothes I didn't need, I did have dresses in my own closet, and she might have even liked a few of them.

"Okay, do I have to sign for this?" I asked putting it down next to the door.

"No, it's already been signed and paid for." He said before nodding his head and turning around back to his van.

Alice!

-

-

Well it was six thirty I didn't have anything else to do so I grabbed the huge white box and rushed upstairs, I laid it down on my bed and sat on the floor staring at it for a while, after about ten seconds I took of the big white top with the French logo and started pulling back the layers of tissue paper, and then there it was, the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. **(Whole outfit is linked on my profile page)**

There in the box was a deep, dark blue dress, it was knee length, satin, had no straps, and was designed so it had a swish across my chest. I knew exactly what to wear with this dress; I was definitely dressing '_Up_!' tonight.

I quickly took off my baggy shirt and jeans and slipped straight into the dress, it fell perfectly around my figure, tight on my torso, slightly baggy around my legs; I slowly swished it back and forth, making the smooth material glide against my soft, hard skin; it was perfect!

I rushed to my jewellery box and opened it up, on the top layer I took out my favourite necklace, it was simple, but elegant, for the chain it had a thin string of diamonds then at the bottom was a small sapphire held in a crest of silver, it wasn't very big, but was cut all over so it sparkled in the light.

I gently put it on letting it warm my chest ever so slightly, then I opened the little draw next to it so I could take out my matching earrings, these were slightly less simple, they were dangly earrings with quite a few sapphires on them, they came to just over an inch long. I gently slid them into place and checked in the full length mirror to see if I looked okay. I did, if I may say so myself, I looked fabulous!

I briskly skipped downstairs and slowly found my hair clips and started thinking of ways to put my hair up, my first idea was a simple pony tail, but that seemed too boring, then I thought I could just leave it down and straighten it, but that would have taken too long. So I decided that I would put it up in a sort of bun, but so my fringe could stay out, and my hair wasn't squashed in the bun, but quite loose. I finally got it just how I wanted it, and now I looked even better, especially considering a delivery boy can almost have a heart attack just by me wearing a shirt and jeans!

I slipped into my only pair of heels that I owned, they were a glossy black with three straps. I buckled them up and grabbed my matching, small clutch purse, I left the house and locked it behind me and got into my personal favourite car, I never realised how right the Cullen's were, cars were the one time were we could go fast in public, and it was awesome!

Well, my favourite car was my Lamborghini Gallardo LP560-4, it was metallic orange with a white stripe down the middle, and still spotless, because I barely ever got a chance to drive it. I quickly slid in and started the ignition, savouring for a tenth of a second the amazing sound of each rev. I couldn't be bothered to put my seat belt on, so just raced out of my drive and towards the Cullen's house.

The journey only took about two minutes. I was soon parking my car at the front of their garage, next to a yellow Porsche, that was apparently Alice's.

I jumped out of my car and walked slowly back round to the front of the house. There was Renesmee wearing a pale purple dress that just went straight down to her ankles, but bellowed out at her knees, with one neck strap holding it up, she had her hair up in a plain pony tail at the top of her head, and Carlie was wearing a dress identical to her. Except she had her hair down just straightened like I was going to. **(Their outfit's are also on my page.)**

Renesmee opened the front door for me and welcomed me in as if I'd never met her before.

"Renesmee?" I quickly questioned.

"Hello, Miss. Swan. I'll be your cook tonight. … Oh and, I'm glad you like the dress." She quickly whispered at the end before she raced into the kitchen.

Carlie who was standing next to the piano was trying to stifle a giggle at my bewildered expression.

"Hello Miss. I'll be your entertainer tonight." She said before doing a small curtsy and sat down on the piano stool.

"And I'll be your waiter for the evening." EJ's deep voice said from behind me, I spun round to see him standing their in a white shirt with a dark blue vest and smart trousers on, and a towel rested over his right arm.

"Bella." Said a _too_ familiar voice from the staircase. I spun around again to see him standing their in a blue suit with a matching tie. "Would you be my date?" he asked quietly, it was quite obvious that he was nervous about this, but it _was_ very romantic.

"Okay." Was all I could manage, but it was enough to make him beam, my favourite crooked smile lighting up his face, as I placed my hand in his.

**(Well I was gonna leave it here but I thought the double digits should mean an extra long chapter for you.)**

"Carlie." He said, I looked over to her and she was laying her fingers over the ivory keys and then started to play a soft gentle melody. "Care to dance?" he asked me.

"Um, okay." I said as he turned towards me, our bodies quiet close together as he placed his other hand on the small of my back and our bodies slowly moved to the gentle music.

"It's October again" Carlie started singing. Both Edward and I turned our heads to her and started smiling.  
"Leaves are coming down  
One more year's come and gone  
And nothing's changed at all  
Wasn't I supposed to be someone  
Who can face the things that I've been running from.

Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown  
Let me fall, even if I hit the ground  
And if I...  
Cry a little  
Die a little  
At least I know I lived, just a little."

I had a strange idea that this song was somehow aimed at me right now.

"I've become much too good at being invincible  
I'm an expert at play it safe, and keep it cool  
But I swear this isn't who I'm meant to be  
I refuse to let my life roll all over me."

"So, are you enjoying yourself yet?" Edward asked.

"A little." I replied, not being able to hold back my smile.

Then he spun me round a couple of times and then I was back in his arms again.

"How about now?" he asked again, a huge smile on his face.

"A little more." I said through giggles.

"Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown  
Let me fall, even if I hit the ground  
And if I...  
Cry a little  
Die a little  
At least I know I lived, just a little.

I wanna be somebody  
I, I wanna be somebody  
I wanna be somebody  
I, I wanna be somebody, who can face the things that I've been running from

Let me feel, I don't care if I breakdown  
Let me fall, even if I hit the ground  
And if I  
Cry a little  
Die a little  
At least I know I lived...

It's October again  
Leaves are coming down  
One more year's come and gone  
And nothing's changed at all" she finally ended, perfectly.

At the end she looked over at Edward and seemed to give him a very meaningful nod, and he nodded back so she winked and stood up and quickly sat back down again, this time an acoustic guitar slung over her shoulder. She plucked a few chords, tweaked the tuners and then started playing a beautiful melody.

"Your daughter is very talented." Edward whispered into my ear, moving both his hands to my waist, as I moved mine to his shoulders as we swayed back and forth to the music. Then Carlie started singing again.

"Well I've heard there was a secret chord  
David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do ya?"

"Umm, I love this song." I said as I leant my head onto his shoulder.

"So I hear." He whispered, his warm flowery breathe washing over my face. Cheater!

"Well it goes like this:  
The fourth, the fifth, the minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah"

Edward took my hand back then and started spinning me round again, almost bumping into a giggling Renesmee.

"Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah"

At this point Renesmee tip toed over to the light switched and dimmed them so a normal human wouldn't be able to see two feet in front of them, but we were fine and saw everything perfectly, especially EJ silently walking into the kitchen, but he seemed okay, otherwise Edward would have stopped at his thoughts.

"Oh baby I have been here before  
I've seen this room and I've walked this floor  
You know I used to live alone before I knew you  
And I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
And love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well there was a time when you let me know  
What's really going on below  
But now you never show that to me do you  
And remember when I moved in you  
The holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah"

At this point Edward was back to just swaying, I think the last verse was too familiar for him, but she sounded so amazing, so perfect I didn't even care, I was even sad right now.

"Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Well maybe there is a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah-lujah, Hallelujah, Hallelu  
Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelu-ujah."

Then after a while the music stopped. She silently put the piano back down and moved round so she was facing the piano again, she was taking in a few breathes and I was waiting for her next song to start, but then Edward removed his hand from my back and led me over to a small square table next to one of the window walls that I hadn't even seen. It was laid out with what looked like some of Esme, fancy china, EJ then walked back out to us with a tiny notepad in hand, obviously liking the waiter role.

"Um, your menu tonight starts with and appetizer of either salad or fish. Your main meal can either be chicken or crab. And your desserts are either ice cream or chocolate cake. Your drink option is … well, it's cougar or grizzly bear! So what'll it be?" he asked, some how keeping a straight face, Edward and I however where in complete hysterics, the first round was because of the posh accent he had put on for his role.

"Is something funny?" he asked again, layering on the accent.

"Yes, I just never realised I raised a comedian as a son!" I said, once I could.

"EJ, we don't eat!" Edward explained, sarcastically.

"Oh, good, because the chef can't cook, and we don't have any of that food!" he said pointing to a scolding Renesmee. "So two glasses of blood then, good to now." He said actually writing it down on his little pad.

He ran back to the kitchen, perfectly dodging a swing from Renesmee on the way. He came back straight after with two glasses of crimson liquid in them, both with babyish bendy straws in them, and practically a block of ice floating on top.

"Where did you get that from?" I quickly asked as he laid them down on the table, and I replaced a mat underneath it, Edward quickly copied my action, probably thinking Esme might not like her table back with rings all over it.

"Relax, Renesmee, as your cook, helped me drain a few cougars as best we could." He explained coolly.

"When did you do that?" Edward asked. Good to now he was watching them closely.

"When Carlie was giving you your clothes." He explained before briskly walking off.

"Drink up." Renesmee quickly added before she followed him to the kitchen.

Then Carlie started playing on the piano again, it was a soft melody with an easy beat to follow, it was wonderful.

"Excuse me for a second; I need to ask the chef something." Edward said standing up and walking to the kitchen slowly. I turned around in my chair to watch Carlie; she was starting to sing again.

"Spending all your money

Ain't it funny how your time goes by.

First you start believing

Then you're leaving for no reason

And you're wondering why."

I looked back to the kitchen door for a second and Edward returned this time with a bunch of roses in his hand, I probably would have blushed if I still could. I looked down at my hands before looking back up at him, holding them out to me, I took them wearily from him, they smelled incredible, like my favourite perfume, I felt their velvety petals between my fingers, they felt _so_ soft and smooth!

"Happy 20th Birthday, Bella." He said after I took them.

"What?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"I know you're not human any more, but I thought I should still give you something, twenty is an important number." He explained, before sitting down again.

"Well, thank you." I said, I had honestly forgotten that that was today! I placed them down on the table and taking a sip of my blood. "And you'll be here for the kids, right?" I checked, not wanting to get too hopeful.

"If you'll have me." He replied straight away, obviously eager.

"It's next Saturday." I told him, he just smiled and nodded and started listening to Nessie again.

"So till the morning breaks  
Go and make your mistakes  
Don't be surprised if your head hurts  
Life is for the living, the forgiving and for leaving town alive

Whisper in the ways  
Watching days and moving on  
You wake up every Monday then suddenly it's Sunday  
And the week is gone

So till the morning breaks  
Go and make your mistakes  
Don't be surprised at the sunrise  
Life is for the living, the forgiving and for leaving town alive"

It was slightly annoying, every time the word '_forgiving'_ came up Nessie was giving me a very meaningful look, obviously not ever going to back down on her idea of the perfect family, just like Edward, always sticking to her ways.

"Oh, do you wonder where it starts  
Where it ends  
What you find around the bend  
Oh, do you wonder where she's from  
Where she goes  
No one knows  
Now and then you wonder

Why you're spending all your money  
Ain't it funny how she walks on by?  
She had you all believing  
Now she's leaving for no reason  
And you're wondering why

So till the morning breaks  
Go and make your mistakes  
Don't be surprised if your heart hurts  
Life is for the living, the forgiving and for leaving town alive

Oh, do you wonder where it starts  
Where it ends  
What you find around the bend  
And oh, do you wonder where she's from  
Where she goes  
No one knows  
Now and then

Oh, do you wonder where it starts  
Where it ends  
What you find around the bend  
And, do you wonder where she's from  
Where she goes  
No one knows  
Now and then you wonder.

Why life is for the living, the forgiving and for leaving town alive.  
Life is for the living, the forgiving and for leaving town alive"

"So Bella I wanted to ask you something, is that okay?" Edward started as the music stopped.

"If it's about what I said before, don't even worry about it, I mean, I didn't mean to hurt you like that, and I … well, I didn't really mean it." I had to apologize in case he said anything else about it, it was too hard thinking that I'd hurt him, even if it wasn't as bad as how much he had hurt me.

"Well, actually it wasn't about that. So can I ask?" he asked again.

"Of course." I quickly replied.

"But first I need you to promise, promise that you'll definitely think about your answer first, and be completely honest?" he asked me, honesty and nervousness clear in his golden eyes.

"Sure, of course." I replied.

"Okay, well, how do I start? You know how sorry I am about before, about two years ago, I mean you can never fully now _how_ sorry I am, but you understand that I am, don't you?" he asked rushing through his words and standing up to be next to me.

I just nodded in reply, not being able to think of anything else to say.

"Well then, um … um …" he stuttered.

-

-

**5 minutes later**

**Renesmee's.P.O.V.**

It had gone quite for a while, Carlie had stopped playing and they weren't talking loud enough to hear through the kitchen door, although EJ did try a few times.

Then Carlie quietly tip toed into the kitchen, ssh-ing me as soon as I was about to protest.

"What are you doing here? The point of having you as an entertainer was that, you would be watching the whole time!" I whispered yelled at her.

"I _had_ to leave. They just started getting into it, and I was barely able to creep out of their without them noticing." She explained.

"Maybe, we can creep past them." EJ suggested.

"I doubt it, she's probably got him pinned to the floor by now." She explained again as I went to the door to peak at them.

**

* * *

**

**Ohhhhh!! Love cliff hangers! Hope you liked it.**

**I did an extra long chapter for you since it's the big**

**Number 10!!**

**-**

**Let me fall – Bethany Joy Galeotti**

**Hallelujah – Kate Voegele**

**You wonder – Bethany Joy Galeotti**

**-**

**Remember Review!!**


	11. Big News

**Possibilities.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own any of the Twilight books or characters, SM owns all, regretfully.**

**Another special mention for my best friend ****'Brilliantsunshinewarrior12',**** who helped me with this chapter and the plot line for the next few chapters as well. You're awesome!**

**Thanks to all of you who voted, you're great. I know have another poll up for their middle names.**

**Okay sorry if you expected details, but I'm not making this M rated, sorry.**

**Big News.**

**Bella's.P.O.V.**

_Previously:_

"_Okay, well, how do I start? You know how sorry I am about before, about two years ago, I mean you can never fully now how sorry I am, but you understand that I am, don't you?" he asked rushing through his words and standing up to be next to me._

_I just nodded in reply, not being able to think of anything else to say._

"_Well then, um … um …" he stuttered._

Currently:

I sat up on the bed, my mind unconsciously going back to moments of last night. I pulled my hair around, to my shoulder to pull a brush through it, I pulled on the closet shirt to me, it was a baggy white t-shirt, with muse concert venues and dates down the back and a picture of one of their gigs on the front.

"I preferred it when you weren't clothed." An angel's voice whimpered from behind me. He crawled up to me from the head of the bed, kissing up my bare shoulder.

"Umm." I moaned moving my head to the other side lengthening his range. I felt his warm arms wrap round my waist as he pulled me back towards him. I turned around in his arms and planted one quick kiss on his perfect lips.

"We've got to get up, the kids …" I drifted off as he started kissing my neck again.

After a while he let me get up – after I had to elbow him pretty hard in the gut.

-

Edward's shirt on me was practically a dress so I couldn't be bothered with and trousers. I pulled last nights dress onto a hanger and hung it up in his wardrobe; I quickly made my way downstairs.

-

We had finally sat down to eat the cereal we had poured for the kids, EJ was making pretend vomiting faces every time Edward would do anything slightly romantic to me, Carlie was _so_ overjoyed it looked like she was about to explode into a bucket of confetti and a huge _'Congratulations!'_ banner.

"Oh." Edward said spinning his head round towards the door.

"What is it?" I asked, resting my hand on his knee.

He quickly spun back round to face me, "Alice has dragged everyone back early, she probably saw something." He explained, once again bored.

**Alice's.P.O.V. (I know! YAY!)**

"Come on, Carlisle. Something happened, I know it!" I complained, since last nights hunt I had gotten a huge gut feeling that something had happened back home, that needed us there for it, and I didn't want to miss anything important.

"Well, did you see something?" he asked again.

"No, I can just _feel_ it." I explained again.

"You and your feelings, one day they are gonna get us killed." He mused chuckling lightly.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." My Jazz told him from next to me.

"Why?" Carlisle asked, narrowing his eyes at him through the top mirror.

"'Cause ninety-eight times out of a hundred, she's right." He explained.

"Yeah, because she sees that it will happen. Like when she said that Bella would be one of us." Emmett added from the seat next to us.

"Uhhh! This speed is killing me, can you at least pretend you've heard of 100!!" I shouted, whining. This caused everyone in the car to just laugh at me, besides Jazz of course, he was just stroking my cheek trying to soothe me.

"Relax, we're here now." Carlisle explained pulling into our drive and slowing down for the turns.

I just moaned, in anticipation.

-

I flew out of the car, letting Jasper grab my bags for me willingly, everyone else grabbed theirs. As soon as we all had our stuff I raced to the door and swung it open.

Somehow Edward was there to restrain me.

"You haven't told anybody have you?" He asked me in a whisper so only I could hear. What the hell was he talking about? Was their something I should have seen? He was blocking me from even putting my bag down.

"Told them what?" I asked, earnestly. Showing him that I hadn't seen anything.

"How come you didn't see yesterday?" he asked letting go of me and smiling at me brightly.

"Why? What happened yesterday?" I practically shouted at him. So Jazzy was right again!

"Bella's here!" Esme whispered over to us, her voice layered with how elated she was.

"In only a shirt." Carlisle added uncomfortably.

"Bella?!" I shouted as she slowly walked towards us, at almost human pace, the kids were waving at us from the table from behind her.

"What happened last night?" Esme quietly asked Edward, but apparently not quiet enough.

"Edward got some!" Emmett joked in his loud booming voice. Rosalie gave him a gentle slap on the shoulder to make him stop laughing. And Carlisle was glaring at him for his improper language and behaviour.

"Well, we're back together …" Edward started, wrapping his arm around her waist, as she did his.

I might have let out a giddy squeak and bounced up and down for a second, but that shouldn't have been enough to make him stop. He just raised his eyebrow at me, and I got the signal, I gave him the sign of locking my lips and throwing away the key.

"Bella?" he asked her to continue for him.

"Well Edward was very romantic and now …" she drifted off looking back into his eyes dreamily.

"Now what?" I squeaked.

"Well you lasted about ten seconds." Edward complained, before nodding Bella to continue again.

"Well … we're sort of, _engaged_!" she explained showing us her left hand and Edward's mother's ring on her marriage finger.

This time both Esme and I were both squealing for them. Carlisle and Emmett both went to patting Edward on the back and congratulating him and I threw myself at Bella who just about caught me for my immense hug. I was still squealing in her ear when Esme pried my off her for her hug, Esme looked like she was about to be in tears. Rosalie gave Bella a quick hug after Esme's.

"I'm sorry about all the times I treated you badly, and not apologizing sooner." She said earnestly.

"That's okay." Bella accepted. Then Carle came bounding over to me, obviously happier then she has ever been in her life.

"It's awesome isn't it? And we did that." She told me pointing to Edward and Bella hugging again.

"How?" I asked, slightly confused, I mean I had tried for two years, but nothing I had ever done had changed a thing, sometimes I had even just ended up making things worse between them. So whatever they had to have done must have been incredible.

"Well it was EJ actually." She whispered to us looking back over her shoulder at her brother.

"I heard that." He called over to us. Renesmee and Carlie both giggled at that,

"Well surely you know the sibling code." They both said in unison.

"What?" We all asked, thoroughly confused – all except Bella, who was shaking her head giggling; she had probably heard this before.

"Come. On. Everyone knows this." Renesmee complained. "Well, if you ever do something openly, and out of character, any of your siblings who know about it are technically allowed to tell whoever, and tease you however they want with it." her and Carlie explained.

"Yeah, and EJ got Mum and Dad back together, so the torture starts with …" Renesmee started again.

"Oh! I know. We get to tell Leah, _ev_-_verything_." Carlie ended lengthening out the word; she was rewarded with the look of pure horror that came across his face.

"Okay, okay. But how did he get them back together?" Jasper asked for me, calming down the anger that was suddenly visible on EJ's face.

"Well, he sort of planed this date for us, here of course. He even took Renesmee out to drain a couple cougar's for our meals." Edward explained, all the guys were sniggering at this. "Then Carlie called Bella to tell her to come here for dinner, Nessie sent the dress to her house, she got dressed and arrived here in an amazing car that Rosalie's will be drooling over." Rose's eyes lit up considerably at this, Emmett's did too, but I feel that was more the interest of Bella driving fast. "Then we danced to Carlie playing the piano and singing, we had our _meals_, and after giving her roses and some small talk I proposed." He explained practically skipping over all the stuff I was really interested in.

"Well how did you propose?" I asked.

"He's not gonna tell you, but I can show you." Nessie quickly explained, although she had morphed into Edward, Emmett was acting like a cartoon and looking back and forth between them really fast getting a little more freaked out each time. She morphed back into herself and came over towards me again.

"Why were you just me?" Edward asked wearily.

"So I could read your mind and see how you proposed, to show people." She explained plainly gently letting her finger rest on my cheek. It felt a bit like one of my visions, but quite a bit clearer.

_-_

'"_Well then, um … um …" I stuttered._

"_Come on Edward, you can ask me." She encouraged. Oh crap! How did I do this?_

"_Bella I love you. I've always loved you and I always will. I want you … forever! So …" I started, going down on one knee wearily at the end._

_She sucked in a short fast breath. "Edward?" she questioned, fear clear in her eyes._

"_Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" I asked opening the ring's velvety box to reveal my mother's ring to her. I was a little scared that that one word was in a way my answer._

"_Edward." She whimpered, sounding almost defeated._

"_I love you, and I'm _so_ sorry for how much I hurt you, but I promise you that I'll never hurt you again. I'll never leave your side, not even if that means dying with you, if I go to hell; I want to go to hell, with _you_!" I explained quickly getting it off my chest; she at least needed to know exactly how I felt before she rejected me. "I _love_ you, Bella."_

_She slowly stood up off of her chair, somehow pulling me back up with her as if their was a rope attaching us together, but it felt more like a bar of titanium steel, holding our hearts together, because if she moved too far away from me she would surely rip my heart of my chest all over again, and according to that poem of hers, it felt the same to her. So I just had to pray that either, I had said something to change her mind or that this time my chest was already numb from last time, so that when she pulled the titanium steel bar apart, my heart might just rip out whole, no rough edges to scratch back into permanent scars across my chest, no left over bits floating around in my chest, but either way I was going to carry a scar known to all creatures on the planet Earth! The scar of a broken man, a man with out purpose, a man without the girl he loves!_

_After deliberating it over in her head she took in one more short sharp breath and looked up right into my eyes._

"_I love you too!" she said throwing herself at me. I caught her and embraced her in the tightest hug I possibly could, she still fit perfectly against my body. I put her back down after a while and took the ring out of its box and slowly slid it onto her marriage finger. It fit perfectly and looked just as perfect on her hand. She was snivelling as if she was crying and I pulled her face up to look into her big golden eyes, I slowly leaned in for a kiss, I kissed her once, it was different to earlier today, it was soft, innocent. I pulled away slowly, but she stopped me, she had grabbed onto the back of the neck and pulled me back in for a more intimate kiss. I quickly moved back in and kissed her again, moving my hands to her back as she ran hers through my hair like old times._

_-_

"Awwww!" I squealed again as I came back out of it. Letting my eyes rest on a weary Edward. He always kept his feelings and thoughts bottled up, this must have been a new experience for him.

"Oh, let me see." Esme quickly requested bouncing over to my side.

"Well, I think Edward she re-enact it." Bella opted.

"But the best part is his thoughts." I exclaimed as Esme saw it.

"Can I see?" Bella asked wearily.

"No!" Edward quickly shouted.

"Of course Mum." Renesmee answered ignoring her father. Edward's defeated expression made everyone crack up.

"Edward?" Esme's affected caring voice said to him as she came out of it, she just moved next to him, hugged him and clutched onto his free hand.

Renesmee was now showing Bella, so Edward was shifting his weight from foot to foot nervously. When she came out of it she simply went back to his side and hugged him again kissing his neck. He pressed his forehead together with hers.

She whispered, "Did you honestly think I was going to reject you after that speech?!" she joked, kissing him once quickly on the lips.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." EJ said bluntly.

"Why would you get them together if you didn't want them together?" Emmett practically complained.

"I did it for Mum." EJ admitted.

Now Carlisle had just seen it and was also somewhat impressed with his son in some way or another.

"May I just ask, what happened earlier yesterday?" he asked after a while.

EJ made a very soundly shivering noise. Renesmee quickly morphed back into Edward.

"Think it through." She told him calmly.

"No! Don't!" Bella shouted at him.

"Too late." Nessie said copying EJ's shiver.

"What? What? Show me." Emmett quickly opted bounding forward.

"If you say so." Nessie agreed gently touching his cheek.

-

_(He sees what happened in his room.)_

-

"Wow! Naughty boy, Edward!" he joked as he came back out of it. The expression that came across Edward's face now was embarrassment and regret.

"Can I see?" I quickly asked, wanting to now everything I missed from yesterday.

"NO!" Edward shouted just as Nessie placed her finger to my cheek again.

_-_

"_If I had any idea what I was actually doing, I know that I would never turn my back on our children, and if I knew how much I really loved you, then it wouldn't have mattered if I had to walk through hell itself to be back with you, because you are my life Bella, you are the only reason that I'm still alive, if it weren't for you, and know, our _kids_, then, I would have gone to the Volturi, I would have taken my own life, because it's all pointless if I can't, see your face in the morning, feel the electricity that passes through us at each touch," I gently stroked the back of her hand, I knew that if it weren't for these awful bodies she would be completely in tears by now, completely broken down, or at least I new I would be. "be able to kiss your perfect lips, and hold you in my arms forever." I now moved my hand so it was cupping her cheek; I pulled her head up so she was looking into my eyes. I leaned in slowly, our lips about a cm apart. "Life itself is _pointless_ without you, Bella. I love you, I've _always_ loved you and I always will." I finished._

_I gently turned my head to close the gap between us, our lips met for an unbelievable second before she pulled back, both her hands where on either side of my face, I had one hand knotted into her hair, the other was on the small of her back pulling her body towards mine. She was shaking her head vigorously before she blew out, her amazing breath washing over my face; we were still only about an inch apart. We hadn't moved in about five seconds, but then she blew out again, this time taking in a short sharp breath before she leaned back towards me, our lips met again, this time I didn't hold back, I kissed her back with all the force that I could, accidently pushing her back so that her she was lying down, and I was leaning on top of her, I was still attached to her lips though, I would cherish this moment for as long as possible. God knows when she will realise that she was too good for me and leave me heartbroken again. Our lips where moving in unusual knew ways, her icy tongue glided across my bottom lip and I moaned into her mouth as I kissed her again, slowly letting my tongue copy her motion, she suddenly froze, everything stopped. My moment of pure bliss was apparently over. She was pushing me off of her with all her force; I quickly sat up, not wanting to annoy her. My hair was a complete mess from where she had run her hands through it. She quickly sat up, then she was standing up and quickly walking towards my door, rubbing her mouth and shaking her head to herself, I had to do something, even if it was just an apology._

"_I'm sorry; I shouldn't have just done that. Can you at least forgive me for that?" I asked shyly. She stopped at the door, before opening it._

"_For _that_, yes!" she said bluntly before swinging it open._

"_Bella … can you just tell me, is there even a one in a million chance that you could ever find it in your beautiful, amazing heart, to take me back?" I asked, obviously pleading._

"_No, I don't think there is." She finally replied. She left silently closing the door behind her, I then heard movement behind me, but I didn't care, my life was expendable right now!_

"_I know a way." Said an empty voice behind me._

**- (I know it's supposed to be in EJ's perspective, but it would have been too hard to write it like that, sorry.)**

"Don't you think that that was a bit harsh, Bella?" I asked, how could she hurt Edward like that?

"I didn't mean to." She said quietly.

"What? What are you talking about?" Emmett asked. "Seriously, I didn't see anything past when Edward sexually assaulted you!"

"Emmett!" Edward said hitting him round the back of the head.

"I figured those were the bits you were most going to want to see." Nessie explained shyly.

"And I did _not_ assault her." Edward added quickly.

"You _so_ did." He kept repeating

"What exactly happened?" Carlisle finally asked, curiosity taking over when it came to Edward mixed with violence.

"He didn't _hurt_ me." Bella explained quickly for him. "I probably hurt him more." She muttered, but Edward still heard her of course and hugged her again.

"Here, I'll show you without the gushy stuff." Renesmee opted reaching towards her Grandpa.

After a while he came back. "Edward, you really shouldn't have done that, and you wouldn't ever _really_ go to the Volturi would you?" he asked, real concern layering his question.

"Well, without Bella, I probably would have." He caved after a while.

"What?! No! Don't you even think about it, mister!" Esme shouted at him.

-

-

**Bella's.P.O.V.**

"So you guys are actually getting _married_?" Emmett asked for clarification again.

"Yeah." We both said together, we were all sitting in the living room on the sofa's now, I had squished myself into Edward's side and was leaning against him, if I were still human I probably could have fallen asleep it was so comfortable.

"Oh! You're gonna let me plan it right?" Alice asked suddenly from my other side.

"Well, I had a few ideas myself, but of course." I agreed.

"Yay. So tell me your ideas and I can expand on them." she said.

I looked up at Edward and back to Alice, "Well, I was hoping I could keep it a secret, sort of a surprise, so I'll tell you later." I explained.

"Hey! So what, I'll be wearing a blindfold to my own wedding?" Edward started complaining, whining like a five year old.

"Just till the music starts to play." I joked, resting my hand on his thigh, he smiled down at it and moved his hand around my shoulder and pulled me back to leaning on him.

He chuckled to himself, "I thought you didn't like attention."

"Well, it hardly counts as a wedding otherwise, does it."

"Oh My God!" Alice suddenly said.

"What?! Did you see something?" Jasper quickly asked her.

"No, but Bella hasn't actually asked me to be here brides maid yet." She explained, making us all laugh again.

"Well, actually Alice, I was kind of hoping you'd do something slightly different." I teased her.

"Like what?" she asked wearily, I could almost hear the siren of disappointment go off in her head.

"Alice, would you be my maid of honour?" I asked her, taking her hand in mine. Her face lit up, and her eyes practically turned neon yellow.

"Yes!" she squealed, hugging me again. Jasper and Edward were laughing hard at this.

"Oh and girls, you're gonna be my other brides maids, right?" I asked turning to them sitting next to a very happy Esme.

"Yeah!" they both said in unison, they hardly ever did this, but it still always made me smile when they did, I often forgot they were even triplets, they were all _so_ unique and different, and they stayed together, but they didn't _cling_ together.

"So you were being serious before, I don't get to know anything about my own wedding?" Edward asked I was just about to answer when I heard a reasonably scary sound from behind me.

"What!!" Jacob yelled from the open doorway, the four other members of his personal pack trailing just behind him. He was shaking like an earthquake had just gone off in his chest.

"Jake calm down!" Renesmee shouted at him, Seth put one steady hand on his shoulder and must have applied some pressure, because after a second or two he had calmed down.

"You're what?!" he asked again through gritted teeth. I looked around to see everyone else standing up ready for the confrontation. I elbowed Jasper in the side and he calmed them down a bit. I slowly walked towards him, but a hand quickly gripped my arm and pulled me back, I turned around to see Edward clinging onto me, he just shook his head at me, but I rested my hand on top of his and slowly removed it.

"You're forgetting my shield." I whispered.

I made my way over to Jacob; I stood in front of him so hopefully he wouldn't lose focus on his control. "Jacob, it's been a while, I've missed you." I tried to greet him openly. "Jake." I said more sternly. "We're getting married, I don't know when, but we are. … I'm sorry." I added.

He just laughed, but it wasn't a happy sound it was a scary uncomforting sound. "Just don't come running back to me next time he shatters your heart into a million pieces!" he said, throwing his arms to the side, Seth was about to protest, but Jacob stopped him. "And you!" he said angrier, blunter, pointing at Edward. "She's taken you back, so she's not my responsibility any more, but if you hurt Nessie, even just one tiny hair on her head, you won't even have time to _look_ at me. I'll kill you _so_ _fast_ you thought you did it to _yourself_!" he threatened. "Is that clear?" he asked.

"I'm her father; you're just the mutt who wants to get in her pants. And as her father I would rather her hate me. At. Your. _Funeral_!" Edward bit back, sternly.

"Dad?!" Nessie complained.

Then Carlie started walking towards Seth, Edward tried to go out to stop her, but she was using her power so walked straight through his hands. She stopped at Seth, and looked up at him, reached up on her tip toes and whispered something into his ear, little did they now I could hear it.

"I know you know they aren't really that bad. So will you come to the wedding as my date, I'm one of Mum's bride's maid's, it should be fun. You can give me an answer whenever. And Leah and Jacob are technically invited, but … _well_." She ended, before slowly walking back to the others, registering my bemused expression.

"What did she say?" Jacob asked him, barely turning away from his confrontation with Edward.

"She asked me something." He simply said, his eyes still locked with hers.

"Yeah, what?" Jacob asked again through gritted teeth.

"My answer's 'Yes!'" he answered quickly, instantly a beaming smile spread across her face, as an identical one spread across his, showing off his perfect white teeth.

"Answer what? What was the question?" Jacob shouted at him now, obviously taking the power that he now had as Alpha too seriously.

"You don't wanna now!" Seth shouted at him, confronting him head on, he was barely two inches smaller than Jacob now.

"Well, apparently I do!" Jacob shouted in his face.

"Don't even think about it mister!" Leah said sternly, grabbing a fist full of his short hair and yanking his whole upper torso back.

"Leah, if you value your face, you will let go of me, right now!" he demanded. I sly smirk crossed her face then, and I had a pretty good idea that he had just made a big mistake.

"As you wish, boss." She said before letting him drop to the floor with a loud 'Thump!'

-

-

After Jacob had gotten back up he had left. Alice had skipped over the stage where she cared about what had happened and had dragged me up here, to her bedroom, to ask me about all the ideas I had so far for the wedding. We lay on our stomachs with our legs in the air on her bed. Alice was next to me with a notebook and pen in hand to jot down any key points. Rose was sitting on the floor next to the bed and Esme was sitting in the chair facing us.

"Well I was thinking," I started, ever since the proposal I had been coming up with our perfect wedding so I did have a few ideas. "we should just have it our family, because I kind of wanted to do it in our meadow, on a sunny day. And I presume Edward has already decided how his best man is going to be, yes?" I checked with Alice.

"He hasn't technically made the decision yet, but I'm eighty-five per cent sure he'll pick Carlisle." She explained, after looking forward into the future

"Ohh. I won't have a date." Esme commented to herself.

"Well, that's okay, because Esme I was going to ask you, if you would give the wedding." I asked her wearily.

"As in I'd marry you?" she clarified.

"Yep, you can get registered online really fast." I explained again.

"Oh, It'd be my pleasure." She accepted.

"Okay, and apart from little things like that, only thing else I thought of was that I wanted it to happen in the spring, so all the flowers will be blossoming, and it'll be really colourful, plus we get time to prepare." I added, as they all imagined the meadow in the spring, it looked amazing!

Suddenly Alice gasped, she had stopped breathing and her eyes were still out of focus, suddenly her eyes were filled with horror and frustration!

**Hope you like this chapter, sorry it took so long, I got swamped with homework and I wanted this all to be one long chapter, instead of two.**

**So I hope you enjoyed it.**

**And please Review!**

**And you can guess what Alice saw!**


	12. Birthday Surprise

**Possibilities.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own any of the Twilight books or characters, SM owns all, sadly.**

**Another special mention for my best friend ****'Brilliantsunshinewarrior12',**** who helped me with the plot line for the next few chapters as well. You're awesome!**

**I now have another poll up, please go and vote.**

**EJ – **Hey! You. Get up!

**Daybreak96's** leaning over computer keyboard fast asleep, dreaming of sexy Edward.

**EJ** pokes her and she wakes up with a start.

**EJ – **I have a bone to pick with you!

**Daybreak96 – **Is it that I never did my history, because I really just couldn't be bothered, please don't set me on fire!

**EJ – **No! I don't care about crappy history, who would? But, I don't know how you could leave all your followers hanging for two weeks, on that awful cliff hanger; and I use to think Dad was bad!

**Daybreak96 –** Well I went away for the weekend and got swamped with loads of homework …

**EJ –** Okay, whatever! Just know, now that it's been so long, this chapter better be _great_!

**Daybreak96 –** Okay … well … um … I'll try my best.

**EJ** jumps out my bedroom window and runs away.

**Birthday Surprise.**

**Carlie's.P.O.V.**

_Next Saturday – The kid's birthday._

This is gonna be awesome, Mum, Renesmee and I were all going to wear what Nessie got us for the date, and EJ was wearing his outfit minus the vest. Seth had agreed to come for me, but Jake and Leah had apparently gotten really mad at the Cullen's _and_ _Mum,_ and wouldn't let him out of the house after last time we saw him, most of the other wolves didn't even care that the Cullen's were back besides the fact that that would mean more kids changing. I had gotten completely dressed and Nessie and I did each others makeup, Mum didn't really let us use that much, just lip gloss and a little eye shadow, she said we were already beautiful with out it.

I ran down the stairs to see Mum talking to EJ, telling him the usual, no powers, no fighting, and no being mean in general. Mum looked beautiful in her dress and heels, this time she had curled her hair a bit and put it into a sort of bun.

"Okay, we're all ready so let's go." Mum said grabbing her bag and going to the front door, she had just opened it as Dad was their about to knock on the door, "What are you doing here?" Mum asked taken aback at the surprise.

"I was going to drive you, if that's okay." He checked stretching out his hand for Mum's, oh god, this was perfect, now we were a proper family, _finally_! I couldn't wait for the wedding it was gonna be _a-ma-zing!_

She placed her hand gently in his hand and let him lead her to his car, we all sat quietly in the back as he drove quietly to his house, one hand on the wheel, the other clutching onto Mum's. I was about to squeal with happiness all over again, this was just too perfect! I was practically bouncing in my seat in between my siblings with anticipation.

We parked the car in their garage and came back round to the front, Alice opened the door for us and welcomed us all openly – getting about as giddy as me, as she saw Dad with his arm wrapped around Mum's waist. She had obviously decorated, the entire ground floor was covered, with candles, flowers and Happy Birthday banners as well as tissue paper strings hanging down from the ceiling.

Someone _– probably Emmett –_ had moved our instruments into the corner of the huge living room, probably hoping we'd perform, in the middle of the room was a table piled with a presents, envelopes and a cake. EJ was being very quiet, he was just clinging to us and not saying anything, he wasn't even looking at anyone, I elbowed him once in the side, quite hard.

"What!" he hissed at me.

"Why are you acting funny?" I whispered to him.

"Just a bad feeling … wish Leah could've come." I knew how he felt, Seth was supposed to be here too, but Jake and Leah wouldn't let him, but he promised that he would definitely come to the wedding though. Alice had already got me and Nessie _super_ excited about it, she'd told us all about it, she even said that the dresses Nessie had bought us for the date would be perfect as our bridesmaid dresses.

"Nessie, open yours first." Alice said, passing her an envelope. Nessie looked questioningly down at the card before she started to open it, Mum had told us countless times that Alice's presents, were normally, well, _over the top!_

She took the card out and opened it, she read it quickly and thanked her, and she went to put the card and the envelope on the table next to Alice, who was trying her best not to laugh. What was so funny? As she placed the card down Alice quickly pushed it back down to the floor scattering the card and the envelope, Nessie looked back up at her about to protest and just giggled at Alice's '_innocent'_ face.

"What?" she asked, pretending to be oblivious. Nessie slowly leant back down and picked the card up, this time a smaller card falling out of the envelope, I looked over to Alice, to see that now she was getting _really_ excited.

"Oh my God. I can't take this." Nessie started complaining trying to hand it back to Alice.

"Do you have to be _so_ like your mother!" Alice complained shoving her hand away from her.

"Why not, I can be." She fought back this time morphing into Mum.

"Hey!" Mum complained, Dad himself trying not to laugh. "What is it?" she asked Dad quieter.

"Oh no, you'll have to get mad at Alice." He said backing away slightly. At this Alice flittered over to me and EJ and gave us both an identical card. I quickly opened it, removed the card and took out the small piece of plastic that was shoved into the corner.

"Awesome." Was EJ's only comment before he thanked Alice, I had a similar reaction, a credit card was _incredible_!

"No way!" Mum suddenly shouted at Alice, getting really mad. "They all already have one." She shouted again, calming down slightly at Dad's touch.

"So no harm done." Was Alice's only reply, but it didn't matter since Emmett butted in quickly.

"How do they have their own credit cards, and how did you afford that big house and those incredible cars, you didn't robe the President did you?" he asked, trying not to laugh at his own joke.

"Well … actually … you see … um … I sort of …" Mum mumbled slowly trying to find the right words for what we did.

"We sort of robbed you." EJ finished for her nonchalantly, starting to open one of his presents.

"What!" Edward and Alice asked in surprise, less angry and more bemused then they were supposed to be.

"Well not _really_, I sort of … showed Nessie a picture of Alice so she could morph into her, and put money into the stock exchange, that sort of thing. She actually spent the first month of her life as you, always being just as annoying, but in a more mischievous way." Mum explained, she went into more detail as she noticed that no one was actually mad at her.

"How so?" Emmett asked, probably looking for tips on annoyingness.

"Say, she saw me have a sip of milk, she would make sure that that milk was gone off, so later when I had it, it tasted absolutely appalling." Mum explained, and Nessie was trying to hold back her laughter from the memory.

"Why would you drink it anyway?" Emmett asked again, a look of real disgust on his face. Mum just shrugged her shoulders in response and EJ had finally finished opening his present.

"Cool." He said looking over the Tony Hawk Ride game Emmett had gotten him. "Thanks." He said smiling up at Emmett.

"I wasn't sure if you'd have a PS3, but now that I find out that your Mum's Butch Cassidy, I presume you do." He joked, "Jazz pitched in too." He told him.

"Well yeah, thanks." EJ said again, to both of them.

**Bella's.P.O.V.**

"So, I never got to ask you, how come you gave the kids my last name?" Edward asked as we sat down together on the sofa.

"I guess, I thought that otherwise it wouldn't be true to them and their heritage, plus I thought that if Alice saw them soon, you'd come back and … well." I explained slowly.

"I would have, without a second thought." He said quickly, "It's just, Alice didn't see you at all after we left, she started thinking maybe something had happened to you, and just when it got to the point where I decided to come back, she saw a quick glimpse, an peek of you shopping, driving, watching t.v, but you were always alone. She's figured out now it was because of the kids, and the wolves, they are half breeds so she couldn't see you when you were surrounded by them. They're like her blind spots." He explained for me. This was quite interesting, but I no longer cared, I had my Greek god back.

"Is you're favourite gemstone, still topaz?" he asked jokingly trying to lighten up the mode.

"Actually it's now Alexandrite, it's really quite cool. In the daytime it's green and under incandescent light it's red." I told him then I decided to tell him the meaning behind it. "It was what my Mum gave me when I told her I was pregnant, they were these tiny Alexandrite earrings, just studs, but … they were perfect. Plus it's a gemstone of Scorpio, and that was when Mum gave them too me and when … well, November was when I started hanging out at Jake's place." I finished leaving him to add two and two together.

"So what else d'you know about it?" he asked me, making me feel like I was back in junior year when for no reason at all I was the most interesting thing around.

"Well …" I thought quickly. "It is said to bring happiness and success, and to intensify feelings of love and sensuality. It's also said to be useful to help mend a broken heart. Which was kinda useful at the time." I told him, reciting out of my memory of the web page I had found about Alexandrite, getting quieter and quieter each time.

"Do you know where it's from?" he asked leaning towards me even more.

"No way! Don't you even think about it mister." I said poking his chest playfully.

"Think about what?" he asked me, faking innocence.

"You know what, trying to buy me some, I don't want any!" I told him as sternly as I could, he just smirked at me, I could easily tell what he was thinking, _'Like you could stop me!'_

"So what exactly would you do at Jacob's?" he asked snarling the name.

"Build stuff." I said, trying to be as vague as possible.

"What stuff?" he asked seeing my deflection.

"Bikes." I whispered.

"As in, motorbikes?" He snarled a bit.

"Yeah, why?" I asked him trying to remember that I was a vampire now too.

"Just that EJ had quite a few pictures of bikes blue tacked to his wall." He told me, trying to laugh it off.

**Alice's.P.O.V.**

The other day I had seen something awful, we were going to have a visitor, and soon! This was going to ruin everything! But I kept it to myself, I couldn't tell anyone, if I did they'd hate me and just get mad and anxious and have to keep the secret from Bella and the kids, and I knew Edward wouldn't be able to do that. At all!

**(Sorry the POV's keep changing, just please keep reading.)**

**Bella's.P.O.V.**

"Seth, hello." I greeted down the receiver.

"Hey, Bella. What's up?" he asked, in his usual cheery mode besides being ordered not to come to his imprintee's birthday party.

"Okay, it's just that … Carlie sort of cut her arm earlier." I explained slowly.

"What! Is she okay, nobody hurt her did they, I'm coming over there, just give me a minute."

"Seth! Seth! Calm it!" I shouted at him as he started to yell. "Don't worry, she's perfectly fine, nobody even tried to hurt her, we just had to hold our breathe, according to Edward she has my blood too, he had to leave the room and was only just reminded that he hasn't hunted in over two weeks, neither have I. So we were going to go now, I was hoping you could take the kids for the night and tomorrow." I told him quickly, hoping he could understand everything.

"Sure, I just gotta get away from Leah and Jake, but you promise that she's fine?" he double checked, I loved how much he cared for her.

"Yeah, she's fine. She even had Nessie and EJ protecting her in case any of us lost it." I told him laughing weakly.

"Okay, I'll pick them up in half an hour. Bye, Bella." He said hanging up. I put the phone back on its hook and went to go find Edward. I looked at Carlie and her bandaged up arm briefly and got overtaken with an onslaught of images that felt more like a bad dream now.

_My arm bandaged up as Edward drove me home, him looking so disconnected from his usual self. I could feel change was coming, I could feel that it was gonna be bad!_

_I got out of my Chevy and grabbed my presents and quickly walked straight for the door._

"_Hey." Edward said grabbing my arm lightly._

"_What?" I asked him innocently, smiling up at him as flirtatiously as I could manage._

"_Aren't you at least gonna say goodbye?" he asked me lightening up slightly._

"_Aren't you staying with me tonight?" I asked trying to give him my best puppy dog eyes I could._

"_Okay then." He caved after a while, handing me my keys and kissing my forehead, before racing around the house to my bedroom window. I quickly ran to the door, unlocked it and snuck past Charlie and up the stairs to the bathroom; I slipped into my extra baggy pyjama top and sneak back into my room were Edward is leaning wearily against the window._

_I slide onto the bed and pat the space next to me, I place the present on my bedside table, and turn back to him, he's now lying awkwardly on his side facing me, apparently trying to figure out what I was doing. I calmly sat up and pulled the sheet over us, warming me up instantly._

"_If you don't mind." I joked as I picked up his hand and placed it carefully over my bandaged arm, his touch was ten times better then the ice, sending bursts of sensations all the way back down to my fingertips. He slowly and lightly – _so lightly I could barely feel it_ – rubbed his thumb in a slow small circle on my arm, his head flopping onto the pillow as a look of defeat washed over his face. I moved towards him and cupped his cheek with one hand and rested my other hand on his waist. I lifted his head to mine and kissed his lips, slowly at first, but then suddenly with a lot of passion flinging my arms around his neck and tangling my fingers into his hair. Then I made the fatal mistake of trying to slip my tongue into his mouth, I knew I wasn't suppose to, but once I was with Edward like this my body sort of did things without consulting my brain at all._

_He instantly drew back, pushing me off of him as gently as he could manage, taking his softness to my advantage I pulled my arms out of his hand and went straight to his shirt quickly kissing him again I unbuttoned the first two before he quickly, but more forcefully pushed me off him again._

"_Jeez, Bella, what's gotten into you? You know we can't do that." He said wiping his mouth like I had cuties._

"_You don't … want me." I said starting to tear up, hoping to use it against him. It worked; he instantly came to comfort me, saying he did and that we just couldn't because of my _safety_._

"_Well, can I at least get one birthday present then?" I asked him, making my voice go all girly._

"_I thought you didn't want to get older." He joked laughing into my hair._

"_Well it's a bit late _now_!" I joked back looking up at him again._

"_What is it you want, my love?" he asked, and I could see him falling into my trap._

"_Well, you probably wont give it to me anyway." I pretended to cave turning onto my back to stare at the ceiling, he bit the bait and sat up._

"_Anything, I promise, what do you want?" he asked again._

_I turned back towards him and he leant down on the lumpy mattress again. "Anything?" I checked, and he nodded his head in promise, "I want you, and everything that includes." I said, reaching my hands around his neck and holding onto his shirt collar. I kissed him once lightly and he hadn't seemed to get the point yet so I kissed him again, this time with more passion and moved my hands back to his front to finish undoing his buttons, I got them all undone before he stopped this time, he had gotten quite into the kiss this time before he flew himself back into the wall._

_This time the rejection that washed over me, was 100% real, I started to cry trying to hold back the pathetic sobs caught in my throat. This obviously got a reaction out of him though, because he was suddenly back at my side hugging me as tightly as he could without hurting me. He was comforting me as well, without effect though, once I started crying no one could really stop me._

"_I just can't Bella, I could hurt you." He told me resting his forehead against mine._

"_I'm willing to take one for the team." I joked wiping my face, in a _too_ jerky movement for my sensitive arm._

"_I love you _so_ much Bella. … And if this is what you really want, then fine. I'm a man of my word, I keep my promises." He said slowly removing his shirt, I looked up at him, suddenly bewildered; this plan wasn't even _supposed_ to work!_

"_Edward!" I whispered standing up wearily in front of him. "I don't want you to do this if you don't want to." I told him, not able to resist the urge to look at his incredibly muscular sculpted chest, close enough for me to touch it._

"_If it's what you _truly_ want, then it's what I want too." He said simply, he slowly picked up my un-bandaged hand and slowly placed it over his bare chest. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought you did want this?" He smirked as his words made me turn to jelly inside; the only form of response I could manage was a quick nod before he gently scooped me up and placed me on my back, on my bed. With a magnificent shirtless god leaning over me, supporting all his weight with one hand as the other grabbed a handful of my hair gently and held my neck, he leaned down slowly and kissed me once, then twice, then again, all quite quick and then I saw something change inside of him, he let his wilder side out as kissed me more passionately then ever before!_

**That night I had lost my virtue, gotten pregnant and driven my true love away all in one stupid move!**

**The next day he left my life, heart broken!**

After being onslaught with the images of all of this I went to go find my love, he was supposed to be upstairs packing the few things we might need, I shot up the stairs and walked calmly towards his room, this night had been perfect, just like last night, and the night before and the night before that. I got to the door and calmly swung it open, only to see my love, my Edward, shirtless, kissing some blonde _bimbo_, his arms firmly placed on her arms pulling her towards him, I felt the ground fall from underneath me in that tenth of a second.

"Bella!" he shouted, removing his tongue from her mouth, and rushing over to me.

"Bella?" that slut… No Way! It was Tanya, of course it was, after she turned me she probably went to tell Edward and started this whole affair! That little … UH!! I couldn't even think straight any more.

"Tanya!" Alice squeaked from behind me rushing into the room.

I realised I still hadn't moved, but how could I, the man I loved, the man I had always loved and always _would_ love, had just proven me right! I wasn't good enough for him and I never would be!

"Bella, my love?" Edward whispered to me, reaching out to touch my arm.

**OHHHHH! Sorry about the cliff hanger, please don't hate me, it's like my thing.**

**Sorry this chapter was a bit jumpy, but I had a lot I needed to get in, from lots of peoples point of view, so I had to do it this way.**

**This chapter goes to Brilliantsunshinewarrior12 for helping me with the idea of the twist!**

**Remember please review.**

**Plus, I have linked on my page Bella's gemstone and all about it,**

**it's just under the links of their clothes from Chapter 10. Please go check I out, it's really quite cool!**


	13. Bleeding Beauty!

**Possibilities.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie, although my name does start with an S!**

**Thanks to 'x- Leila -x' for being the first to review so she got a preview of this chapter!**

**Sorry to all of you who kinda hated me after the last chapter and sorry this is late again, I just don't get time to write with homework and tests, and my mum bugging me to read an **_**'actual'**_** book, blah, blah, blah!**

**Bleeding Beauty!**

**BPOV**

I got to the door and calmly swung it open, only to see my love, my Edward, shirtless, kissing some blonde _bimbo_, his arms firmly placed on her arms pulling her towards him, I felt the ground fall from underneath me in that tenth of a second.

"Bella!" he shouted, removing his tongue from her mouth, and rushing over to me.

"Bella?" that slut… No Way! It was Tanya, of course it was; after she turned me she probably went to tell Edward and started this whole affair! That little … UH! I couldn't even think straight any more.

"Tanya!" Alice squeaked from behind me rushing into the room.

I realised I still hadn't moved, but how could I, the man I loved, the man I had always loved and always _would_ love, had just proven me right! I wasn't good enough for him and I never would be!

"Bella, my love?" Edward whispered to me, reaching out to touch my arm.

I quickly slapped his hand away and took three instant steps back, I felt sobs climb up my throat to accompany the tears that would never fall. I should have known something like this would happen, I shouldn't have been _so_ surprised, or so _hurt_!

"Bella, _please_? Just let me explain?" he pleaded, coming towards me again, and then I did something I thought I'd never do.

I lied to Edward, to share with him my pain. "I hate you!" I spat at him, the hope suddenly left his eyes, but he took another step towards me and now it seemed that my body was reacting without consulting my brain, for example my brain registered that not only was Tanya staring at us but now, most of the other Cullen's had now gathered at the top of the stairs watching us, and my brain knew that this should happen in private, but my body decided it didn't care, that it in fact wanted to make a scene.

Something else by body did without consulting my brain first was decide to slap Edward right in the face extremely hard, sending him spinning so that now he was facing the wall on his right hand side. My brain also registered Emmett's plea for his brother only just winning out over against his happiness that someone finally got to actually hurt him. And Esme and Carlisle's battle to rush over and intervene, and my daughter's scared, sad looks of horror over their parents fighting after only being together for _so_ little time. However, my body only seemed to react to EJ's look of hatred and fury as he glared with stone cold green eyes at his father. My eyes unfocused on Edward's heart broken, shocked face and looked slightly behind him, to Tanya. She was calmly staring at us, her perfect lips in a thin line as she bit back her slutty smile, her perfect strawberry blonde hair blowing towards me in a slight breeze. I looked behind her now and realized Edward's huge window was open, I calmly turned around walked over to my kids, nodded slightly at Carlisle and Esme, as I grabbed their hands, I took the glass of coke out of Renesmee's hand and walked quickly with all of them to his room, I tried to keep a straight face as I passed him without a second glance, nudging EJ out the window.

He took one look – or should I say, _glare_ – back at Edward before he took two lithe moves and shot out the window, I pushed Nessie forward to do the same and with one quick glare at Tanya followed after her brother. I turned to Carlie, but was stopped dead in my tracks as I felt my resolve crumbling down, my little girl, was now in complete tears sobbing so hard, what little mascara she had on was now making streaks down her face.

"I don't wanna go." She sobbed, pleading me. I could hear EJ pacing on the dirt outside; before I heard him start running round back, followed closely by his sister, what was he doing? "Please? Just let him explain." Carlie begged me again.

"Carlie, don't. Please, just go." I said my voice breaking. She sighed glanced behind her and gave her dad one last look before running full pelt off the ledge.

I still had the coke in my hand I was just about to put it down on the floor when I got a better idea, I took one step backwards towards the door, faced Tanya gave her the fakest smile I possibly could before I threw the coke in her face, covering her head to toe in sticky brown liquid, her hair was a mess and now her white shirt stuck to her perfect body completely brown. I dropped the glass, loving the 'clunk' as the glass hit the floor, I spun around to the sound of the Cullen's covering up their giggles – Alice's revealing as her tinkling laugh was extra clear as I bounded off the edge of the floor into the darkness.

I positioned my legs perfectly, taking all my weight on the front of my feet as to not break my heels, I looked around, Carlie was the only one there, scrunched up in a ball leaning on the wall, I gently took her hand and pulled her up, we just looked at each other, not needing to talk about it, we new how a conversation like that would go. Suddenly EJ and Nessie jogged towards them, EJ suddenly very happy and Nessie glaring at him even angrier than before. I grabbed both of their hands and ran back towards our house.

Heart broken, empty, and alone, I was wrong and Jake was right, he was always right about me, it was like he new me better than myself.

**« ~ »**

**EPOV**

After being slightly happy that Bella got to do that to Tanya, I was once again completely heart broken, completely alone.

I came back to the present as Alice and Rosalie growled at Tanya, baring their teeth. She got into her defensive position, hair still dripping wet.

"What did You. Do?" Rosalie spat at her.

"What? Just because you're back in town means, she owns Edward now, does it?" She hissed, back only straightening up slightly as Carlisle took a step forwards, in between them.

"No! But a god damn, ring does!" Alice spat back, crouching down, just about to launch herself at Tanya. She suddenly straightened all the way up and just looked at me quizzically.

"What are they talking about, Edward? Last I heard you'd left her hear all alone!" he asked in her ultra high, ultra annoying fake voice.

"I left to protect her, you …!" I snarled at her, but was cut off by Jasper.

"There engaged you _idiot_." He snarled, taking Alice's hand in his own.

"Tanya, I am sorry to seem rude, but I think it best that you leave for now, perhaps come back later, when we are more prepared." Carlisle said, she nodded her head then leaped off from the hallway to the stairs and then swung herself over, landing lightly on her feet and darting out of the house.

**« ~ »**

**Emmett's POV**

It was hell for the next two days, Edward simply lay in his huge bed staring at the ceiling listening to his extra loud, extra annoying Muse CD so that if anyone came into the room they would probably go deaf, this morning I went in there as quietly as possible, turned off the CD and turned around to see an enraged Edward leap towards me, teeth bared trying to rip my head off, I barely got away, he didn't seem to be using his head, just his instincts, so I presumed he wasn't reading my mind, so after I dodged out of the way he fell into his wall and I just about pinned him down. Jasper and Alice came running in after hearing the commotion – and probably startled that they could hear anything _besides_ Muse too! – Jasper helped me pin him down until he calmed down, when we let him go, he shot up and just stumbled back until he fell down again, leaning his back on the side of the bed, sobbing like a girl.

He was broken, and there was only one person who could fix him, sadly though, she was the one person who had taken his kids and begged Jacob to let them stay with them. He apparently accepted after a while and now we couldn't go there, ever! I kinda wanted to hate Bella for doing this to my little brother, but I still couldn't.

Edward still hadn't even told us about what happened, he hadn't said anything, he hadn't left his room, he hadn't gotten changed, and he hadn't hunted in almost three weeks! I worried about him, if there was a chance he went anywhere or somehow the kids came here, he probably wouldn't be able to control himself.

"Stop worrying about me, and. Leave!" he shouted at me, I slowly picked myself up from his floor; where I had been since this morning; and stomped out of his room slamming the door behind me.

"No change?" Rosalie asked me as we embraced with each other, innocently.

"No, in fact I think I preferred him when he was trying to drown as out with Muse, now he's just an ass." I complained before giving her a quick peck on the lips and collapsing onto the sofa, I turned the t.v onto ESPN and there was a Cardinals vs. Gators game on, I already new the Cardinals – Arizona – where gonna win, I didn't need to be Alice for that, I quickly changed channel again and this time it was baseball, the New York Knicks vs. the Washington Nationals, another obvious game. – Duh, the Knicks rule! – I turned the t.v off again and leaned back in the sofa, Alice, Jasper and Esme had left earlier to go for a quick hunt, Carlisle was up in his study and Rose was now sitting on my lap. There was nothing to do in this house anymore.

Yesterday I went to the garage with Rose to work on her car, when we decided Edward's car probably needed a new paint job. On his bonnet was scratched very delicately an image a heart with a dagger in it and a label saying 'Bella' pointing towards it, no doubt my favorite nephew's handy work!

I then did something I never thought I'd do, I walked over to the phone, took it off the hook and grabbed the Phone Book, I search through to the letter B, I found who I was looking for and dialed the number into the phone, Rose had turned the t.v back onto and changed the channel onto some women's shopping channel, so wasn't paying attention to me. I pressed the little green button and held the phone to my ear.

It picked up after two rings.

"Hello, who is this?" He answered, his voice was throaty, he had probably only just woken up.

"Hello, Jacob, it's Emmett Cullen, I think we need to talk." I answered, keeping my voice as serious as I possibly could as I heard his breathing getting heavier and heavier and some pots clang together in the background.

**Soz, with the cliffhanger, I know it's not very detailed, but the next chapter is going to be a lot better, I promise.**

**I hope you liked the Arizona and Knicks mention, I love putting a little of myself into characters, and Emmett's the easiest one to do that with, Arizona ROCKS!**

**Remember the three R's of Fanfiction.**

**And the first to review gets a preview of the next – awesome – chapter.**

**Anyway, please review**

**ˇ**


	14. Ignore

**Hey ignore this one go to the next otherwise you can't review! SOZ**


	15. Lost without you!

**Possibilities.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie, although my name does start with an S!**

**Thanks to 'singergurlxoxo' for being the first to review so she got a preview of this chapter!**

**Sorry this is late again, I just don't get time to write with homework and tests, and my mum bugging me to read an **_**'actual'**_** book, blah, blah, blah!**

**This chapter is for my dearest bestest friend Kelly aka brilliantsunshinewarrior12 loves you lots ur the best and the RPattz poster is amazing.**

**Lost without you.**

**BPOV**

"EJ, what are you doing?" I asked him as he fiddled again with the bits of plastic he had lying around Jacob's kitchen table.

"Preparing." He said, being annoyingly vague.

"EJ?" I said again, sterner than before.

"Preparing, for the next time I see … _Dad_." He said gagging on the word.

"What are you talking about?" I asked again, trying to overlook the mention of his father.

"It's quite cool actually." Leah said as she sat down handing him an ice pop.

"Yeah, I fill these half spheres with, this flammable liquid, quickly set it on fire and then put the two half spheres together, locking them into place. And they have miniscule breathing holes, so the fire should last forever, technically. And, they can break if you throw them hard enough." He said as he picked up two of the half circles the same size and started pouring the liquid he had, in a bottle next to him, into it.

I picked up the bottle and read the label, next to the Hazard signs. "What is SrCl²?" I asked him as I put it back down.

"Strontium Chloride." He said bluntly almost filling one half of the sphere with the liquid.

"Wasn't normal gasoline good enough for you?" Leah joked making sure the bottle didn't leak anywhere.

"Nope, and you're about to see why. You ready?" he checked looking at us, I had my shield ready incase the fire got out of control and nodded slightly. He simply grabbed the top half of the sphere held it just above the other half and blinked, the liquid instantly set fire, burning an unbelievable, mesmerizing bright red. He quickly placed the top half of the sphere on the other half encasing the flames and locked them in place. He carefully picked up the ball that was about the perfect size for his palm and throw it gently up and down a couple times, smiling broadly at himself and his work.

"What is that?" Jake asked as he came into the room completely drenched in sweat from his last phase.

"Just a little present for, Cullen." Leah said proudly. EJ calmly walked outside and calmly through the ball onto the ground. The whole area around where it landed caught on fire and burned an identical red, I quickly put a shield around it compacting it until it put itself out from lack of oxygen.

"Mum I had that under control." EJ complained as I heard the phone ring from inside, I looked through the room to see Jake answer it and start to mumble something to the other end, getting more and more annoyed with each word.

"Who was that?" I asked as we got back inside for EJ to start the process again with a smaller sphere, about the size of a baseball.

"No one, important." Jake answered back through clenched teeth.

"Again?" Leah whined, rolling her eyes to herself.

I was about to ask again but Seth and Carlie strode in slowly, Carlie still as sad as when we left two weeks ago, and Seth still just trying to make her smile, Seth quickly said to Leah "Hey guys, we have to go, mum's having Charlie round for dinner again, and says we can't be late this time." He said before kissing Carlie on the forehead then casually strolling out the door again.

Then Carlie's phone started ringing, she answered it, completely deflated, but then instantly picked up.

"Hey, I've missed you. I wanna see you so much, she can't wait to see you either. … Really, yeah okay. See you soon, bye." She quickly hung up, and stood up off the couch and skipped over to Jake's radio, she turned it on and fiddled with the settings to get it to the right station. I hadn't missed that it must have been Edward, or Alice, or etc. but I tried to ignore it. I focused on what she was doing now, because I knew it would have some significant meaning.

She must have finally got it to the station she wanted because she turned around coolly and sat down on the kitchen chair and twirled a piece of hair around her finger just listening to the radio. I decided I might as well listen as well so started paying attention.

"Welcome back, to Radio 1's, take over hour, next is a special song requested from a Mr. Edward Cullen, he says that he needs to apologize to his special someone, for all the things he did wrong, and that if you just gave him two minutes, he's sure he can make everything right again." The broadcaster said before pressing play on the next track. I couldn't help the fact that my eyes widened with shock and a small smile crept onto my face at the words, but I quickly changed it back as I saw Jake was turning to look at me. I quickly just put my attention back to listening to the song.

_Every night I remember that evening,_

_The way you looked when you said you where leaving._

_The way you cried when you turned to walk away._

_The cruel words and the false accusations,_

_The mean looks and the same old frustrations._

_I never thought that we through it all away,_

_But we through it all away._

I couldn't help, but smile again as I realized as this song was basically the story of our life together, but once again I quickly went back to my neutral face.

_And I'm a little bit lost without you,_

_And I'm a bloody big mess inside._

_And I'm a little bit lost without you,_

_This ain't a love song, kisses, goodbye._

_This ain't a love song, kisses, goodbye._

_I've been lost, I've been out, I've been losing,_

_I've been tired, I'm all hurt and confusion._

_I've been mad on account of man that I'm not._

_I'm going down, I'll be coming back fighting._

_I may be scared and a little bit frightened,_

_But I'll be coming back to life,_

_I'll be coming back to life._

_And I'm a little bit lost without you,_

_And I'm a bloody big mess inside._

_And I'm a little bit lost without you,_

_This ain't a love song, kisses, goodbye._

_This ain't a love song, kisses, goodbye._

_Oh. And you can try, you can try,_

_But you'll never keep me down._

_And you can try, you can try,_

_But you'll never keep me down._

_La, la, la, la._

_La, la, la, la, la._

_I won't be lost, I won't be found._

_And I'm a little bit lost without you,_

_And I'm a bloody big mess inside._

_And I'm a little bit lost without you,_

_This ain't a love song, kisses, goodbye._

_It's alright, 'cause you can try, but you'll never keep me down._

_It's alright, I may be lost, but you'll never keep me down._

_And you can try, you can try, but you'll never keep me down._

_And you can try, you can try, I know I'm lost, but I'm waiting to be found._

_You'll never keep me down,_

_You'll never keep me down._

_Never keep me down._

Once, seeing that I was somehow unmoved by his tribute to me, Carlie got up in a huff and ran to Jake's room to cry it all out again.

"You know what, that's it!" Jake shouted slamming his fist down on the counter top. "I'm sick of seeing the girls crying, you going in and out of zombie state, and EJ and Leah plotting how they're gonna kill Cullen!" he shouted at me again, barely attracting the attention of Renesmee who was watching the t.v, with a blank face.

"Now, that big Cullen; Emmett I think, has been calling here everyday for the past two weeks, and I'm sick of acting like a messenger bird that just happens to get lost every day." He was cut off as the phone started ringing again. "ARGH!" he shouted at it, practically ripping his own hair out.

"What!" he shouted down the line, then he let out a huge sigh and handed the phone towards me. "Take it." He demanded till I finally gave in.

"Hey, Emmett. Look, there's nothing wrong with you guys, it's just …" I got cut off by something I did not expect.

"Bella, listen you need to get over here, right now." Alice trilled, her high soprano voice was distinctly distressed and scared.

"What is it?" I asked quickly, not sure if I should feel worried or annoyed.

"It's Edward, he's trashed his room and now he's about to light his piano on fire!" she shouted over some shouting in the background of the call. Normally I wouldn't care what he was doing, but somehow I figured that maybe this was just too much, or maybe it was more sentimental, he had played so much for me on that piano.

"Okay, Alice, I understand. Just get him to stop, no matter what. I'm coming okay." I told her over the receiver. I grabbed the keys to my bike and went outside, the kids where following me. Carlie grabbed Jake's bike and tried to put the key in the ignition, but Jake quickly stopped her, he effortlessly picked her up off the bike and ran round the front to drive them in the truck. To be honest I was slightly scared that he was being so open about us going back there, especially with Renesmee.

**EPOV**

It had been just over two weeks now since Bella had taken the kids and run off to La Push. My life was now, officially, over!

I haven't eaten, talked, gotten out of my room, or even gotten dressed in two weeks. I now have a record of not hunting for five weeks. Jasper is making sure not to come near me, because now even without humans around, or even just after coming back from a hunt, the agony from my burning, is still able to make him hungry.

I am listening to my iPod now, because everyone else has no music taste and hates me playing my Muse CD, I have now switched to my 'Bella 101.'

_And I'm a little bit lost without you,_

_And I'm a bloody big mess inside._

_And I'm a little bit lost without you,_

I shot up in bed, this song was perfect! I didn't now what to do, so I did the last thing possible.

"Rosalie!" I shouted down the stairs, she may be an arse but she was romantic, and did care about the kids.

"What, What!" she burst through my door, looking rather shocked, with a bewildered looking Emmett behind her, trying to look in on me.

"Close the door." I said as I motioned for her to come to the bed. She hesitantly closed the door on Emmett and gently settled herself next to me on the bed.

"You want the kids back, right?" I checked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked getting slightly excited, before narrowing her eyes at me.

"Because I think, I kinda have a way." I told her quickly handing her my head phones and pressing play on the song again. She smiled after listening to it for a second.

"Not that isn't at all ironic, "she said layering on the sarcasm, "but how does it get Bella back?" she wondered, narrowing her eyes at me again.

"If I can get Bella to listen to it, with an apology, she has to at least talk to me right?" I practically begged her.

"It's unlikely, … but we can try." She said, giving me a meek smile.

"I don't care, I just have to do … something." I said getting even more frustrated at myself.

"Have you thought about putting on a shirt, or hunting, or talking to the people you love." She said, her teeth could just bite into the sarcasm that was how thick it was.

"None of you, are Bella." I said through gritted teeth, clenching my fists so I didn't try to rip out some of her _perfect_ hair.

"Okay, well it's Sunday, most radio stations do stuff where you can put requests in, find one you can get into and do it that way." She offered, trying to ignore my rude comment. She handed me my mobile off the floor and turned on the radio, on my bedside table.

"What do I say?" I whined, probably sounding like a complete sissy.

"Say what's in your heart." She whispered rather sweetly, pressing her hand over where my dead heart lay, before gracefully flittering out of the room and closing the door behind her.

**» ~ «**

It took me three tries to get into a radio station that was letting you request songs. I quickly told them my name, my song and then I had to come up with what I wanted to tell Bella, I thought for half a second and quickly said, at human pace.

"This is for my special someone, I need to apologize for everything I did, and if you just give me two minutes I can explain and everything will be better again." I said, making it up as I went along, before the person on the other line told me my song was going to be played in five minutes. I hung up and quickly searched through my contacts for Carlie's cell; I quickly pressed the little green button, and waited for her to pick up.

After two rings I almost thought she wasn't going to answer, but on the third ring she finally picked up and said 'Hello'.

"Hey, Carlie, it's me. Is your mother nearby?"

"I've missed you. I wanna see you so much." She said quickly getting suddenly excited; I hoped she wasn't taking it _too_ badly.

"I can't wait to see you guys too." I quickly said, hoping she didn't feel that I no longer cared about her, just Bella.

"She can't wait to see you either." She said quizzically, I guess she was better at reading me then vise versa!

"Hey, can you do something for me? Turn the radio on to Radio 1, there should be a song playing in a second, for Bella." I asked her quickly, getting way too anxious for something that probably won't work.

"Really, yeah o.k. See you soon, bye." She said, hanging on my every word.

"Bye baby." I said, suddenly deflating on my mood as I thought of leaving her again. We barely just got back together and I had to screw everything up, huh!

**APOV  
**

Edward came down the stairs walking just faster than human pace and very calmly, without a hint of emotion grabbed a bottle cooking oil we had bought and a lighter from the draw, held them in one hand where in the other one he held some of the CD's and books from his room. I quickly whispered to Jasper to go check his room for anything out of place, because this felt too weird.

After getting thoroughly anxious from what Edward was feeling he dashed upstairs and within about five and a half seconds he was back down the stairs looking utterly scared.

"What is it?" Esme quickly asked him as she watched Edward walk down the hallway to the toilet and his piano room.

"His room … it's completely wrecked." He said. I got a sudden flash of a vision.

**» ~ «**

_Edward was circling a huge fire in the middle of the house, he was smiling and laughing, it wasn't his normal chuckle now it was a crazy menacing sound. Emmett rushed towards him to restrain him and Edward instinctively turned around in a crouch and bit into his brother's neck. Emmett's arms flailing, trying to find purchase on Edward almost falls into the fire._

**» ~ «**

I dart to the back, where Edward is just starting to pour the oil over the piano, allowing it to drip all over his clothes and the floor. He moved mechanically around Esme as she pleaded him to stop and me shouting profanities at him to stop over reacting and Jasper trying to get close enough to him to tackle him on the floor.

I suddenly decide to call Bella, it would probably be the only thing that would calm him down.

I dialed Jacob's number into the phone as was extremely infuriated when he picked up the phone.

"Hand the phone over to Bella, Now!" I snapped at him. I was quite surprise to hear that he handed the phone to her straight away.

I heard her sudden intake of breath before pressing the phone to her ear "Hey, Emmett. Look, there's nothing wrong with you guys, it's just …" she started, but I quickly cut her off.

"Bella, listen you need to get over here, right now." I trilled, my voice shooting up two octaves as Edward ripped his journals to pieces and scattered the pages over the top of the piano as kindling.

"What is it?" she asked quickly, I noticed that her voice sounded quite stressed, showing that she did still care.

"It's Edward, he's trashed his room and now he's about to light his piano on fire!" I shouted as Edward and Carlisle started shouting at each other; more like Edward shouting as Carlisle tried to make him stop for a second.

"Okay, Alice, I understand. Just get him to stop, no matter what. I'm coming okay." She told me before quickly hanging up.

"She's coming okay?" I shouted as I jumped in front of him just as he picked up the lighter.

"Finally!" Emmett huffed, throwing his arms up in the air.

"You've been doing what?" Edward yelled at him, although it just turned into snarls at the end. Jasper and Carlisle automatically put themselves in between them. It felt odd wanting to protect Jasper from Edward; the one brother I thought would never be a danger to anyone; other than a few cougars. But suddenly I did, I kept getting flashes of that vision come back to me, but sometimes with slight differences.

**» ~ «**

_Edward accidently throwing Emmett into the fire._

_It being Jasper instead._

_The fire spreading to other parts of the house._

_Bella and the kids arriving and Carlie rushing towards him so suddenly that he accidently knocks her over instead of hugging her._

_Edward accidently breaking off Carlisle's hand as he tried to hold him still._

**» ~ «**

That one seemed to bring him out of it, for one second, fear flashed over his face as he looked at Carlisle, our creator, his father. And he hung his head in shame as he thought about hurting him, even by accident because of his own mistakes.

In the next second he stood up from his crouch and with the help of Jasper everyone calmed down considerably. Emmett didn't take another step forward just to not set him off again; even he knew not to attract danger with a lonely hungry depressed vampire; especially if he happens to be called Edward and have a huge 'Douche' label across his forehead.

As he heard that Edward growled at me, but it was his usual playful growl this time, just a warning. He was relaxing slightly again.

"Is she really coming?" Edward asked exacerbated, but somehow uplifted.

"Uh huh." Emmett said staring out the window next to us with his mouth hanging open. We all followed his line of sight as saw a very odd sight.

Bella was coming down our drive, extremely fast on a red Ducati, driving it completely calm as she took the final tight corner and swerved to a stop next to the porch, a few seconds later Jacob's hotrod car pulled up next to her as she dropped the helmet to the floor, she darted to the front door and let herself in, all the kids following her instantly, as EJ and Jacob idled a bit before following them in.

She ran straight towards the piano room and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw us all staring at her and Edward's pitch black eyes.

"Dad!" Carlie whispered from just behind her. The biggest smile in the world plastered onto her face.

**BPOV**

"Wh … when did you last eat?" I stuttered quietly, so quietly I wasn't sure that Esme – hugging herself against the window wall – could have even heard me.

After seeing that Edward wasn't going to answer me Emmett spoke up for him "About five weeks!" he said bluntly.

Wasn't that impossible, I thought to myself, seeing him though, it showed just how hard he was fighting, his eyes were pitch black and half crazed, the dark purple bags under his eyes were now boring into his skull slightly, his hands were shaking slightly, and even though it was practically impossible he even looked slightly skinnier.

He took one weary step towards me and just gave Carlisle and Jasper a very meaningful look and they seemed to get it.

"Umm, we'll go look for something to clean up that oil." Carlisle suggested as he pushed Jasper and Emmett out the door, as Alice and Esme quickly followed, suddenly quite excited. Alice suddenly gasped in the doorway, but ran away with a huge smile on her face at the same time.

My head twisted slightly to the side and I saw Carlie close the door for us, I wasn't sure if I also heard her lock it but Edward started towards me.

_**(This is where I had my writers block!)**_

I wasn't sure if he was just out of control or what but he briskly walked over to me and just kissed me with as much force as he could, his lips worked against mine and I finally felt mine moving with his. I felt his tongue glide along my bottom lip and I instantly pushed his chest back and he stumbled and fell onto his piano stool. I walked around him and grabbed one of the books on the piano and quickly looked through it. It was all filled with his fluid script, all pure text and I read a bit :

'_I stared at her all lesson, she was beautiful and smart and a mystery to me. I knew I was madly infatuated, but I couldn't help myself; every time she opened her mouth to talk my dead heart would sing and I could feel myself urging to reach over and simply hold her hand. I was in love, with my dearest Bella.'_

I looked up and locked eyes with him, it was dated 21st January 2004; a few weeks after I first moved to Forks.

"Is this all stuff …?" I asked gesturing to the pile on top of his piano.

"Yes, all the journals I've kept over the last two years … along with anything else that reminds me of you. If I can't have you, I do not wish to be reminded of it every day." He explained, his voice a bottomless pit of desperation.

I quickly flicked through his journal I stopped and went backwards as I saw the last few pages were blank. The last entry was dated 18th September 2004; my birthday. I skim read his page and a half entry.

'_Today was supposed to be a day for celebration. It was my beloved Bella's 18__th__ birthday. Instead of cheer and happiness I am filled with sorrow and regret._

_At her party she got a paper cut … Jasper attacked her; she was fine, but now I am reminded once again that she is not meant for my world._

_When I took her back she '_seduced'_ me. We made love for the first time tonight, for the last time. I fear that will be the biggest mistake of my life. The biggest … but the best!_

_I still love her, but that is why I must leave; I must leave with love in my heart, and blood still running through her veins!_

_I will leave so she may lead a human life, a happy life. Now I lay surrounded by the disasters of my love, for a frail, fragile, irreplaceable human girl. I have decided … we will all leave. For Forever!_

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.'_

I tried to keep a calm face reading this but call me a liar if it did not show. I looked up and quickly placed the book back on the piano and faced back to the window to hide the pain in my heart.

**» ~ «**

"Why were you gonna do all this? Why now?" I asked.

"I figured if I played you that song, and you didn't even call then you were truly done with me, that you could truly never forgive me … for something I did not do."

I quickly looked down at my hands annoyed at myself for feeling guilty. I saw again Edward's ring still sitting on my third finger and I slowly pulled it off. I drew my hand out to him and tried to give it back to him quickly.

"No! Keep it. I gave it to you." He shouted, quickly backing away. I thrust it at him again and he just backed away again.

"Fine." I muttered and put it on top of a shirt in the pile on the piano.

"Ugh!" I heard Carlie yelling from the other side of the door. I quickly opened the door to see Jake holding her back from running at us. She calmed down for a second so he let go of her. She took two steps towards me and stated clearly;

"I hate you!" before running back out the front door, rushing through Rosalie quickly.

I think I starred at the floorboard for a record 12 seconds before I heard the scariest sound I could of imagined at this moment, a sound that made my head pop up instantly; the sound of my motorcycle revving around the side of the house.

I darted outside and stood on the porch to see Carlie ride it towards the river.

_What is she doing?_

**Jacob's POV**

My reactions were instinct, I knew Seth would kill me and then himself if I let anything happen to his mate; and no brother would openly wish that on another brother.

I jumped off the porch and straight away was in full pelt towards Carlie; I lengthened my stride and looked up to see her swerving in and out of control. She was heading towards the narrowest part of the river and she sped up a bit. I was only 50 meters away from her now, I tried to speed up a bit, but she wasn't slowing at all.

God knows what the precious Cullen's were doing or was I the only one who hadn't just assumed her dead.

Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me I turned around to see Edward and the other blonde Cullen running behind me; I was still closer to Carlie. I turned back around to see Carlie get closer to the river and swerve to the side again.

I took my chance and jumped off a rock and landed closer to her, I jumped again after a few more strides. Then I took my chance I jumped on the back of the bike. As she jumped she turned the handle bars to the right and I knew I had about 5 seconds before we were flying through the air I grabbed the handle bars and breaked.

We slowed down but not in time, we flew straight off a flat rock into the air above the slower part of the river; I could see all the sharp rocks below us, as I us slowly being pulled towards them.

I guessed that I had about 18 seconds to do something to save her. So as we started to nose dive towards the river, I grabbed Carlie and covered her up in a ball, and pushed away from the bike as best I could.

I closed my eyes as I heard Bella and Nessie screaming and saw Edward and the Doctor stop where we left the ground.

The next thing I know everything was black.

**» ~ «**

**Sorry for making you wait I had exams and school then just writers block and this week I had my first job.**

**Please don't hate me and review.**

**Shout out to my best friends Kelly, Nathalie, Livi and Lili – aka Twilight hater! Miss you all loads, see you end of the month!**


	16. Explain!

**Possibilities****.**

**Hey all I can really say is that I had really bad writers block, along with having just started my GCSE's I've had no time, this chapter was really hard to write, but I wanted to get it all into one for you.**

**I hope you like it, but I can understand if you have given up and aren't reading anymore, if so I'm sorry, but I'm sure you've all gotten caught up in something else from time to time.**

**Anyway please review at the end and I hope that you like it.**

**P.S. Edward fans can be excited, he goes into Doctor mode and then gets exasperated with an non-understanding Bella and gets **_**'hands on'**_**!**

**Explain!**

**Carlisle's POV**

As I saw Edward jump down in front of the porch my reactions woke up as well. I jumped down and ran after him.

Edward was just about to catch up to the bike when it flew off the edge, and the river was too wide for them to land it. I caught up to Edward at the edge where we saw Jacob lying on the floor next to Carlie and what was left of the bike was behind him in the water.

I quickly jumped down with Edward, Carlie looked okay, or at least, better than Jacob. I heard the others running behind us and quickly ran to Carlie; Edward was next to her already checking her pulse.

"She's stable." He said quickly as I knelt down beside her.

I used my torch to check her eyes, they dilated, and Edward checked her airways and that her heart beat was strong.

"She's reacting well." I said as I clicked my fingers next to her ears and she twitched. I went to pick her up, but she moaned at my touch.

"What's wrong? Internal bleeding, oh god, what if she's paralysed!" he asked frantically.

"Edward relax!" I shouted at him as I felt her over, "She's fine, a couple broken bones is all." I said, I was about to pick her up again, but Edward reached down and picked her up for me.

He slowly made his way up with her and Bella helped him over the edge.

"Doc." Jacob whispered, I barely heard him, but he held up his hand as far as it would go, before it dropped back onto the rocks.

"Emmett, get down here." I called up to him, as I went over to Jacob.

"Is she okay?" he asked me weakly, his voice croaking. I started checking his pulse, but when I felt it going at 150 a minute, I wasn't sure whether if that was normal.

"Yeah, she'll be fine, let's worry about you." I said as I moved to his feet. I gently flicked the sole of his foot, but he didn't react. "Jacob, did you feel that?" I asked quickly as Emmett kneeled down to help.

"Feel what, I can't feel any part of my legs!" he mumbled weakly, trying to lift up his head.

"Hold still son." I said slowly feeling up his legs, "Say something when you can feel me." I told him, and then I turned to Emmett "His body temperature is the same. Check his upper body for damage." I told him, as at his pelvis Jacob reacted.

"Okay, he's paralysed at the hips, quite a few broken bones, geez cracked skull and hopefully no internal bleeding." I sail, listing mainly to myself.

"What! Doc, you're not making me feel much better." Jake shouted, he tried to lift up his arm, but moaned and cursed under his breath at the movement.

"Maybe a dislocated shoulder." Emmett added after feeling it quickly.

"Jacob, what's your pulse normally?" I asked him to get his attention.

"I don't know, about 100 after a run, why?" he asked.

I checked his pulse again and counted to my watch. "Okay, it's 110, so that's better. Emmett you've got to help me get him into the house; so grab his legs gently and we have to keep his body level." I told him as I gently lifted up his shoulders.

"Doc, my body's gonna heal this, right?" Jacob asked weakly.

"I don't know kid." I told him honestly.

"Someone … has to call … Seth." he said, pausing every few seconds to take a breath as we slowly lifted him up the river walls.

**Bella's POV**

As Edward brought her up over the edge of the cliff, I grabbed his arm and ran with him back to the house. I ran through the door with him, Rose and Esme directed me to the second floor on the opposite side of the house, the walls became white washed and two large rooms sat opposite each other. Edward carried her into the room on her right and rested her down on the bed.

I heard EJ on the phone downstairs; I think he was on the phone with Seth.

"Esme, I need an IV drip and some saline solution." He asked her ripping off Carlie's sleeves. Esme came back with a bag of clear liquid and a long tube.

"What are you doing? Is she okay? … Edward talk to me!" I half shouted at him.

"I'm putting her on a saline drip." He said quietly and turned and leaned in to Carlie "I'm sorry baby, this is gonna hurt." He whispered to her. He slowly pushed a tiny needle and a tube into her hand and she moaned and thrashed her other arm, her eyes half opening, as she looked lazily towards her father. After 8 seconds her eyes closed again, he slowly pulled the needle out through her hand before attaching the long tube.

I suddenly heard lots of voices rushing up the stairs I glanced down the hallway to see Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper all carrying Jacob over towards us, they took him into the room opposite and carefully lifted him onto the bed. "Okay, I need a bag of blood, A +, saline solution, a wheelie bed and as little people as possible." Carlisle shouted out, one person leaving the room at a time. After a few seconds, it was just EJ, Nessie and Carlisle standing around him, as I saw him stroke Nessie's hand.

"Jake?" she whispered, her voice breaking as a silver tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, I'm fine, you know me … never surrender." He said weakly, his voice hoarse and croaky. She grabbed his hand and squeezed, she kissed his cheek as Jasper came in with the saline bag just like Carlie's, and I noticed how quickly he exited again, as Emmett passed Carlisle the bag of blood.

"Edward how is she?" he asked coming to hold my hand, with a small smile; I gave him a thankful smile and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Carlisle's about to X-ray Jacob, so then I'll check Carlie, but I don't think there's anything serious." Edward said calmly, he sat down opposite me as right on cue Emmett and Carlisle wheeled him out with Nessie following close behind.

I could feel Jasper's powers working, trying to calm me down, and suddenly I heard a lot of banging downstairs and shouting; after a few seconds, Seth burst through the doorway and after a deep breath he took two agile strides, and sat down in a chair next to Edward, not even looking twice at the vampire next to him. He caressed her cheek and carefully picked up her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles.

He carefully brushed her fringe back into place and let his hand cup her cheek for a second before I saw his hands tremble, before he calmed himself down quickly. He slowly turned to Edward, teeth gritted, jaw clenched and his nostrils flared as he took in a long breath.

"Is she okay?" he said using his deep voice.

"She should be." He said plainly, before quietly getting up and busying himself with some machines behind Seth.

"Should be?" Seth asked again raising his voice a bit; it seemed Edward was gonna learn the hard way, that he was one 15 year old boy who's game station was _not_ the biggest part of his life. The girl lying unconscious next to us was, and he would literally through himself in front of a bus for her.

I saw Edward stop and raise an eyebrow at me before glaring at the back of Seth's head. I realised that my shield had opened and closed it again. I felt rather than saw him look at me again, before frowning and going back to his fiddling; I had found out that my shield being open, turned him on incredibly, but this wasn't the time or place for an argument.

He brought out a needle filled with clear liquid and flicked the tip to get rid of the bubbles, he easily shoved Seth's chair out of the way before inserting the needle into her upper arm easily finding a vein and emptying the needle. He put some suckers on her chest and attached wires that were linked to a machine, after he flicked a couple switches the monitor came to life and it was one of the heart rate monitors you see on tv shows. It was beeping quite fast and he scanned through the readings before turning to me.

"What's her heart rate normally?" I sadly just had to shrug my shoulders, they'd never been injured before, nor had any reasons to actually check.

"It's normally about 120." Seth told him quickly, we all turned to him.

"At rest?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, can't you hear it, even with EJ next door; you can count it, two a second." He said blatantly as if we could all hear EJ's heart beat perfectly through the walls; of course being vampires _we_ all could.

"Okay, her BPM is 125, so that's about right." He mumbled to himself, carefully fitting a breathing tube to her nose and after a second or two of looking at the monitor again went to lean on the wall, as Seth scooted his chair back over to hold her hand.

"Is she gonna be okay?" EJ's quiet voice floated in from the doorway. He looked sad but not as broken as his sister behind him.

"She'll be fine … how about Jake?" I asked my voice breaking as I saw them wheeling him past.

"It's pretty bad, broken spine, five broken ribs, cracked skull, dislocated shoulder and the other elbow, and about half a dozen broken bones. But grandpa thinks he should be able to heal most of that, it's trying to set his skull and spine that he's worried about, if they fuse together wrong, he could … be paralysed forever." He whispered that last part as we all took in the information; well I say all, Edward and Jasper were busying themselves with carefully putting Carlie in a wheelie bed and taking the sucker sensors back off of her.

As Alice appeared in the doorway she turned it into the wide hallway and quickly pulled it down to the opposite side of the hallway, as we got to the next to last door we carefully turned into the room and in the middle was a huge MRI machine in the middle they all carefully picked her up and put her down on the table.

Edward pressed a few buttons and the machine whirred and Carlie was automatically pulled into it. Jasper left the two of us, we quickly went to stand in the little room in the corner and Edward sat down in the swivel chair and started frantically typing on the computer, and simultaneously got out a pad and pen and put them next to him.

"Could you come and write down anything I say, please?" he asked me softly, thoroughly enthralled in his typing.

"Right shoulder dislocated," he said clearly, I wrote it down, biting my lip from not being able to ask questions "Fractured left wrist, broken upper left arm, fractured lower right arm." He quickly listed, that meant both her arms would be in a cast "Broken lower right leg." He finished. He let out a huge sigh and relaxed back into the chair as she was slowly pulled back out the machine.

"That's it, no internal bleeding, or major problems, she should be perfectly fine." He said to me taking on the whole doctor, patient-family thing.

I let out a sigh too and ripped off the page I wrote on; he folded it up and put it in his pocket before following my out of the room. It was odd how being worried parents made us forget our fight and we were comfortable around each other again.

Seth was waiting in a chair, impatiently tapping his foot, and stood up, so fast he knocked the chair over, to help pull the bed into its previous place. Seth quickly helped Edward by putting the suckers on her chest.

Edward stared at him as he put the right sucker in exactly the same place that he had. Then Edward attached the wires back to the monitor and it started beeping again.

"Alice, can you get me a packet of Plaster of Paris?" he asked quickly picking up Seth's chair and sitting in it leaving Seth, unaffected, to sit carefully on the edge of her bed, holding her hand firmly.

Edward looked up and saw him, before calmly commenting, "She's already broken that wrist, are you trying to make it worse." Seth quickly dropped her hand and glared at Edward for a second before turning to me.

"Is she okay?" he asked me.

"A couple broken bones, but no serious damage." I told him, my voice calmer than expected; he let out a huge breath and carefully picked up her hand again, lightly stroking it.

Alice came back in with a plastic bag and through it at Edward, who easily caught it one handed. "A 'please' wouldn't have hurt!" Edward just rolled his eyes at Carlie's arm, not even bothering to turn his head.

"Bella, can you help me with this?" he asked ripping open the bag.

"Sure, what d'you need?" I said darting to his side.

"There should be a metal bowl behind me, can you fill it with warm water, please." He said taking out a roll of what looked like serrated toilet paper...

"Can you carefully hold her arm up, just below the wrist?" Seth did so and Edward quickly spun the wet plaster around her wrist and smoothed it over, before adding a bit between her thumb and making sure it didn't go over her knuckles.

"Just hold her arm there for a minute, you can touch it." he said "Hold her arm up a little further." He quickly wrapped the next piece around her upper arm, making sure not to curve it around her elbow and her shoulder, smoothing it out again.

I had to admit to myself, now that Carlie was okay; I found the Doctor thing kind of hot. After thinking that I double checked again that my shield was still closed, it was.

"Alice!" Edward called out, simultaneously with Carlisle in the next room.

She ran up and stood in the hallway looking into both rooms and said "What?" to both of us at the same time.

"Can I have three more packets of Plaster of Paris?" Carlisle called quickly.

"Can I have two?" Edward asked as well.

"Really, does the word 'please' really hurt you guys?" She shouted before darting off. She came back a few seconds later, with her arms full of bags. She through three at Carlisle quickly, one of them seemed to have hit him with a 'Thwack' and through the others at me, I quickly caught one, and Edward grabbed the other one.

**8-]**

"I think it's dry?" Seth said questioningly to Edward, he stepped over to him and felt the cast, before replying.

"Pretty much, but hold her arm up for another minute, in case." He instructed.

Carlie's left arm was completely in a cast now and so was her right lower arm, Edward had also quickly casted her leg and hung it up with a sling.

"Which shoulder did I say was dislocated?" he asked, his brow furrowing, was that going to be a big problem.

"It's in your pocket?" I shrugged, gently letting her arm rest on the bed.

He rifled in his jean pocket and pulled out the piece of paper, he unfolded it quickly and mumbled, "Right shoulder dislocated." He put the paper back on her bed, and came over to my side.

Esme walked out of the room and I heard her talk to Carlisle. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked, I listened in with Seth, I couldn't imagine how he was taking it; not only did he idolize Jake, but he was their Alpha, and even though he had appointed Seth the Beta, he was hardly ready to take control over the pack, he could barely tell Paul what to do in _person_!

"He should be okay, I think I've given him a good enough brace for his body to heal properly, but as soon as he wakes up … he'll be in a lot of pain, I can't even imagine, _medically_, what it'll feel like to have your spine, and your spinal cord to refuse itself together!" Carlisle answered her, in a meek whisper I could just about hear.

"He appointed _you_ Beta? You're a little young aren't you?" Edward asked Seth after a while; Seth must have been worrying about Jake.

"At first I was the only other one who wasn't pissed about Bella and the kids, and even with Leah being with EJ; she's still a tight arse!" he explained, his eyes not leaving Carlie's face for one second. "Why, you doubt my skills? We took care of _your_ family okay!" he said finally looking up to glare at Edward.

I gently jerked Edward's elbow to get him to stop glaring back, before quickly placing my hands in my lap again.

"Bella," he whispered, leaning in front of me, "she's gonna be okay, I promise, but for now, I need your help again. It'll cause her less pain if we pop her shoulder back into place before she wakes up." He explained, slowly taking one of my hands in his, I left it there not reacting at all, "Can you help me?" he asked looking into my eyes.

I nodded and silently stood up. He carefully got hold of her upper arm, before he said to me, "You're gonna have to hold her still." He told me, before he sharply pushed her arm back into the socket. She moaned and rolled around as he let go of her.

**8-]**

It was half an hour later and now Rose, Jasper, Alice, Esme, Emmett, Edward, Seth, and I were all huddled into the small room; most of the vamps sneering at Seth every ten minutes. In the next room was Carlisle, Renesmee, EJ, Billy Black, Rachel and Paul, with Embry and Quil. Carlisle thought he was going to wake up soon, but so far he was as sound asleep as Carlie; Edward said that she would wake up in 50 or 60 minutes.

Suddenly I heard a lot of moaning and groaning from the other room. Seth and I looked up instantly eyeing the next room, after a minute or two, all we heard was shouting, yelling and cursing coming from Jacob, obviously Carlisle hadn't given him enough painkillers. I used my shield to close our doors, muffling his shouts, I couldn't bear to think of him hurt, and especially not when it was my fault.

All of a sudden Carlie whimpered, barely anything to a human, but in this room everyone stared intently at her, almost willing her to open her eyes.

But instead she just mumbled, "Come back." And then fell silent again.

**Carlie's POV**

Everything around me was black, cold and damp; it had been silent for what felt like a life time. I felt as if invisible ghosts or tufts of wind were blowing besides me, as after a few minutes even the darkness seemed to blur.

There was a small flicker of light coming from in front of me, I started stumbling towards it; crawling on my hands and knees, before scrambling to my feet and running head long away from the darkness.

After a second I felt myself pass through an archway of sorts. I looked and saw I was on a beach, not First beach though; I was surrounded by golden sand and tropical sea air, the smell of freshly mowed grass and newly baked cookies. I glanced back from this illusion, for that's what it was, and saw that the archway was just two huge palm trees bent together.

I turned back to the beach and suddenly a huge gust of wind blew into me, I stumbled for a second and shielded my eyes from the sand that so wanted to eat at my skin.

"Hey!" a familiar voice called. I turned to the right to see Seth running over to me.

As he got closer the wind got stronger, by the time he was beside me, the wind was almost blowing me away, throwing piles of sand and rocks at my already battered body.

As soon as his warm hand latched on to mine, the wind stopped and the sun shone out of the clouds, heating my chilled skin, and all I could hear was the waves crashing, and all I could see was Seth, his arms wrapped around me and I was encompassed by his skin, his smell, and his heat.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on for dear life, I took a deep breath; welcoming in his unique scent.

And all of a sudden it was ripped away from me; he was gone and I could feel a fire igniting in my chest. It was quickly accented by a shooting pain in my right arm; it felt like my entire arm had been ripped from my body.

After a while Seth was back by my side, he wouldn't touch me, talk to me or even move, he just stood a pace behind me and stared at me, his gaze showing how protective he was being. After a while I got fed up of staring at him, since he seemed to be a blank copy of my Seth, he just stood there and stared back at me, not a hint of passion, or spirit in his eyes or his face. I plonked myself down on the perfect soft soggy sand, and ran the wet clumped stuff through my fingers.

Following what felt like an hour, Seth, or should I say Seth's body, sat down next to me, still blank and all business, but it was interesting. I somewhat enjoyed myself by pouring wet sand over his bare feet, like I was a six year old, but of course he said nothing about it.

Suddenly after I had all but encased Seth's outstretched legs in a casing of sand, he shot up and instantly transformed into his wolf form, his sandy coloured fur, blended into the ground and served as perfect camouflage, as he snarled at the impending woods behind us and obviously the threat that was lurking there.

I wasn't too bothered, after all this was some kind of dream, but I stared curiously at the woods, and after a few seconds, one by one my family poured onto the beach through the archway. There was Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett, and last was Esme, but still no mum, no dad!

I was left feeling emptier than ever as I was surrounded by my loved ones and yet they weren't _real_, and _they_ weren't here. They stood around me again, Seth joining them as they created a circle around be and silently stood there and stared at me. I was cold and empty inside.

Was this some screwed up version of hell? A hell for people who did nothing wrong, but God just hated so through them in here? It sure felt like it.

**Edward's POV**

It had been ten minutes since Jacob had woken up and he started to quieten down again as Carlisle gave him some extra morphine. I was sitting next to my ex and staring at my unconscious daughter, when I realised that my throat didn't even hurt, I mean obviously I didn't want it to, but I was quite surprised I hadn't hunted in almost six weeks.

Carlie wriggled in her bed again and as I looked intently at her face, I saw her eyes twitch open.

"Sweetheart," I whispered getting everyone's attention I stood up and crouched down so she could see me, after a second, I saw a small smile on her lips and she whispered.

"Dad?" she croaked.

Rosalie handed her a cup of water in a second and Seth was trying to carefully help her sit up with her leg in the sling; he was an okay guy, for a mutt, but he really loved and cared for Carlie and she deserved nothing less, and he seemed to make her happy as she smiled wider when she saw him.

"I feel like shit." She mumbled, but probably forgot that she was in the room with vampires and werewolves, so quite a few of us laughed, Bella just shook her head as she leant into my side resting her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, you ought to after breaking four out of the 206 bones in your body." Seth joked, but it was obvious that there was no real humour in his voice.

"Hey, lighten up," Emmett complained punching him in the shoulder "my niece only wanted to become the next Evil Knievil!" he guffawed and Carlie blushed probably only just remembering what happened.

"Oh my god, is Jacob okay? I don't remember anything after leaving the ground, is he gonna be alright?" she asked half frantic.

"Shh, he's gonna be fine, he's next door, he has pretty bad injuries but his body should heal them, Carlisle just needs to keep him medicated so he can breathe through the pain." I explained trying to calm her down.

"Mum" she whispered to us "I'm sorry; for what I said, and what I did." She apologised weakly "But, I can't live with only one parent at a time, and I think if you can't work things out, I wanna go to La Push, and live with Seth." She explained slowly, I saw Seth nod acceptingly at her.

This was just great, my only child that really accepted me and loved me and never doubted that Bella still loved me, was abandoning ship!, Where did that leave me? Where did that leave us?

"What? What? No! No!" Bella just started shouting at her, losing control herself. I saw Jasper edge towards her to help her emotions, but as Bella was shouting Carlie must have started feeling guilty because next I saw she was crying Seth's capable arms.

"Bella, come on." I said dragging her out of the room; I just about got her out the door when she turned on me.

She started hitting me and fighting my grip "No! You can't do this? You can't take her away from me! Everything was fine until you came back! Why can't you just leave! You didn't find it so hard last! Just leave! You can't take her away from me!" by the end she was just dry sobbing into my shirt and occasionally head butting my shoulder.

"Shh. How can you say that? You have no idea what I went through that day; you don't think it hurt to lie to you like that? You think that seeing you lose hope and let go wasn't as scary and heart breaking as knowing that I left you pregnant and vulnerable? You honestly believe that I don't love you?" I lost control at that second as I looked into her eyes, I pulled her to me and kissed her with as much force and love as I could muster, at first she thought me, but I kept her to me with my hands in her hair and after a second or two, I felt her lips open and I slid my tongue into her mouth, the feel of her all around me was intoxicating, but I made sure not to let her go.

As soon as our tongues touched she moaned into my mouth and started getting into it, she ran hair fingers through my hair and pulled me towards her as well. Our bodies where unbelievably close, but still they weren't close enough, I craved to feel her skin on mine. Almost reading my mind she just about pulled away from he; I didn't need to be Jasper to see the lust in her eyes, she quickly dragged me across the house and went up the stairs to my bedroom.

I felt bad about doing this now, my daughter had just woken up and neither of her parents were even there, although, she would probably prefer us doing this, either way, I wasn't about to complain, I just hope this isn't gonna be a onetime fling!

As soon as my door was shut we were attached to each other again, we were a flurry of kisses and trying to remove each other's clothes, after my top and jeans were off and I was rushing to unbutton Bella's top, I stopped.

"What? What are you doing?" she asked scared of being rejected I hugged her to my body.

"I just want to know …" I started but couldn't put it into words.

"Know what?" she pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"That I never have to let go of you again … that you'll marry me and we can be one big happy family … that you love me." I stuttered out the last bit, afraid of what her answer may be.

"Of course I love you, do you think I'd be beating myself up like this if I didn't?" she asked and I went to kiss her happily again, when she stopped me. "But I'm not sure if I can trust you again, after last time." She said stepping away from me and as she reached down for her shirt, I grabbed her hand and held it to my chest.

"If you had any idea!" I mumbled to myself staring at the floor, I took a big breathe and looked up at her "You need to know what really happened that night, and please just don't interrupt me." I said as I moved us both over to the bed. "First, why don't you tell me what you saw?" I started slowly.

"Well I rang Seth to tell him about Carlie and ask him if he could babysit because we were going to go hunting, I remember you had gone upstairs to pack some spare clothes. I now that I had a flashback of my eighteenth birthday and … that night." She raised her eyebrows for me to get what she meant, but I was confused about something else.

"Wait, these flashbacks do they happen regularly?" I asked concerned.

"No, just if something triggers them, and normally they are more like daydreams that I have at night." She explained for me.

"Always the same one?"

"Yes, the last human memory I have of you; when you left. I use to have it replaying in my head every night …" she explained, my heart rebroke when I realised just how big of a toll it played on her.

"_Until_?" I asked weary to see if I'd even get an answer, if it had ever stopped.

"Until, that first time you kissed me again the morning of the day you proposed to me, everything felt … lighter, freer maybe. Even if I was incredibly cruel to you that morning by saying what I did, I would never regret taking that kiss." She told me sincerely.

"So, you started coming upstairs, then what?" I asked getting back to the night that destroyed our short lived happiness.

"I got to your floor and I was thinking about how happy I was and how lucky we were, and then the next thing I now I walk in on you and _Tanya_ making out in the middle of your room, your shirt was off, and your hands were all over her, and I didn't mean to slap you or lie to you or make a scene I just got so embarrassed and scared." She sobbed the last bit but was angry as hell as she sneered Tanya's name.

"Now I'll tell you what really happened. You went to call Seth and I went up the stairs to pack our bag:

**8-]**

_I pulled out a small duffel bag and opened it on the bed, my window wall was open and letting some fresh air into my room, I grabbed three shirts and two trousers for myself and picked some different coloured shirts for Bella out of her very own drawer and was folding them into the bag. I saw my shirt had a drop of Carlie's blood on it and quickly took it off; I dropped it and reached for another one, when I heard someone beside me._

_I looked to the window wall where the sound came from and saw standing in by the edge, Tanya Denali; in truth I hadn't actually seen her since Bella first sat next to me in Biology and I wanted to drain her._

_She had a faked smile on and swayed towards me, her muddy boots making marks on my white rug, I looked back up at her and she was right in front of me._

"_It's been too long, Edward, I've been dying to see you for so long, I was just passing through when I caught your scent in the area, I thought I ought to investigate." She explained in her high trilling voice._

"_Tanya, you actually came at a bad time, I was just about to leave on a long hunting trip …" I tried to explain but she stopped me too fast._

"_Ow, that's perfect then, that's what I was doing here; just looking for some different game to go after, we can go together then." She decided and went to grab my bag, apparently ignoring the women's clothing inside._

"_Actually Tanya, I already have someone to go with, in fact I just recently …" I was just about to tell her I got engaged and do the fake happy dance when she lunged at me and forced me into a kiss she was pulling my head towards her with all her force and I grabbed her arms to try and push her away from me, as I was groaning trying to get away from her, she had forced her tongue into my mouth for a split second and I had all the more motive to get her off me; she tasted like stale fish and gone off milk!_

_I was pushing her as hard as I could, but she wouldn't budge, the next thing I know I hear the door open and see Bella standing so shocked you would have thought her a ghost._

_But in that one move, as soon as she saw me I knew, my whole world had just come crumbling down!_

**8-]**

"So, you never kissed her?" she asked still weary.

"Bella, I love you, with all my heart, now I know I can't really prove this to you, but you just have to trust me, and I now that might seem hard with what I did to you, but please, look at me, I'm not gonna lie to you, I love you with all my heart and I can't imagine living without you!" I told her as earnestly as I possibly could.

"You promise?" she asked me quietly, and then I knew what I had to do.

I got down on one knee in front of her and reached into my pocket for my mother's ring, I had picked it up before Bella opened the door to a screaming Carlie.

"Whether you marry me or not, this ring belongs to you know." I told her placing it slowly on to her right hand wedding finger "and with it I promise never to hurt you, leave you or disappoint you in anyway, ever again!" I vowed letting go of her hand, and I went to get up.

"Wait." I looked up at her scared "you've put it on the wrong hand." She teased a big smile coming across her face. A sense of pride and happiness fills my chest as I relax back onto my knee and take the ring back.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me, and put up with my overbearing family, so that I don't have to stalk you for the rest of your life." I asked, exceeding in making her laugh.

"Yes, forever yes." She said, her voice sounding as high as she must have felt. I slid the ring on the wedding finger of her left hand and practically launched myself at her, and I kissed her with all the love in the world, and she kissed back.

**8-]**

It was a hour and a half later, we had officially consummated our engagement and we were hurrying back to our sick daughter, we both felt bad at leaving her so quickly but agreed she needed time to consider what happened with her mother.

As we came into the room they all looked at us, the ones that looked at Bella felt sad for her, but the ones that looked at me figured things out and started getting excited.

"Mum, I'm sorry …"Carlie started half jolting out of bed.

"Shh, honey, I love you, I just didn't want you to leave me." Bella cooed as Seth gave her his place and she sat beside her stroking the hair out of her face "If you still wish to go and bother the Clearwater's for a while, it's fine …" I was slightly confused with what she was doing, although I didn't want to spoil it for her so I stayed quiet and watched.

"Really, you're not mad?" Carlie asked honestly scared how her mother would take it.

"Of course not baby, although … you might miss the wedding of a life time." Bella said resting her head against Carlie's, at least until she bolted straight upright and stared at me wide eyed.

All the others were laughing lightly or celebrating silently.

"Really?" she asked genuine happiness in her voice as she beamed.

"Really." I assured her through a chuckle. "How do you feel, any pain?" I asked her.

"Not anymore." She said looking back at her mother's smiling face again.

**There it is, hope you like it,**

**and I promise that's their final hook up, most of the rest will be about the wedding.**

**There is a POLL on my site about doing an outtake for this story,**

**options are on their, but if you have any others just message or review them to me.**

**Please leave a review it feels awesome when you open your inbox!**

**Happy New Year!**

**~ 10 ~**


End file.
